Eyeliner and Cigarettes
by me.fergie
Summary: A journalist with many enemies is found dead. The CSIs take over the case. Ryan has to face his demons when meeting Erika again. Will he manage not to fall for her this time? And is there more to the case than the team thinks? RyanOC-friendship. COMPLETE
1. I'd date him if he was major

There you go, folks, my new story. I know I said I'm gonna rewrite "He still stands inspite of what his scars say" first. I will eventually rewrite it, but I decided to have this one up first.

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or it's characters, nor any real persons or events that turn up in the story at some point. I do own my OC Nicole Ferguson, though, as well as her pets. **

**This story is obviously set before the season finale, somewhere after "L.A." but before "Time Bomb". So, there will be some spoilers, but not huge ones. The title of this fic is taken from Lady Gaga's song "Paparazzi". I don't own the song.  
**

* * *

**1. I'd date him if he was major**

It was a bright and sunny morning when Ryan Wolfe arrived at the Miami Dade Headquarters. But he had not even got out of the car properly when, dangerously close to his Hummer, a silver Mercedes stopped. He sighed deeply and opened his window. "So, the lunatic Brit is back in town. Don't you have two weeks off?"

Nicole Ferguson scrolled her window down too and leaned over the passenger's seat. Her blue eyes sparkled like only eyes that had just returned from a two weeks holiday could, "It's been already a fortnight, sugar. Today's my first day back. How are you?"

Now, Ryan smiled, "Glad to have you back. It's been really boring. How was L.A.?"

Now, Nicole looked gloomily, "Oh, it was great. Valera and I had the fun of our lives. We met a whole bunch of A-list celebs. Do you remember the blonde kid from _The war at home_? Cute as a button. If it wasn't illegal… Anyways, as I said, we had the fun of our lives, until we ran into Delko and Horatio on the beach. Can you imagine?"

"I know, they were there on business. Something about Cardoza… You went to L.A. with Valera?"

"Of course. We wanted to take Nat along, but she hadn't anymore days. Why do you ask?"

"So… you live with Valera, you work with Valera, and you go on holidays with Valera… Don't you two have some sort of an… over dose?"

Nicole laughed, "Never! I love being with her. So, everything alright with Prince Jesse?"

"Of course, what do you think? He's as clear as the Miami morning breeze. If that had been me… but at least, it's always fun with him and Walter."

"Yeah, but that's mainly because of you and Walter. Is biggie around?"

"Sure. I was just on my way to get in and listen to some new jokes about my size."

"What's there to joke…. pint-size?" She grinned.

Ryan frowned, "You weren't there. Valera wasn't there. How the hell did you find out?"

"I still have my beloved boyfriend in there. But don't worry, that cutie from _The war at home_ is only 5' 8'', and still, I'd date him if he was major."

"I never thought you were a little pervert. Come on, let's get in. Maybe there's a crime scene for us to go to."

"I'm sure there is. Oh, by the way. Don't tell Cardoza about me and Travers. I don't trust him."

Ryan grinned, "Nicole, most of the lab knows about you and Travers. Don't you think that he knows?"

"I don't know. Travers told me Cardoza has out of nowhere asked him if he had a girlfriend. He guessed it was because Cardoza thinks he's a little freako, but now that you say it, probably he was just asking him to find out if the lab's gossip is true… But then again, this lab isn't really the brightest. Remember, you were the only one who noticed about Calleigh and Eric."

"True, yeah. You could prolly nail Travers right in Trace Lab and they wouldn't notice."

* * *

There was indeed a case for them. Murder in South Beach. When Nicole and Ryan arrived at the crime scene, Walter Simmons, Jesse Cardoza and the new M.E. Tom Loman were already there. Nicole warmly greeted Walter and Tom, but ignored Jesse. Ryan had to grin; Nicole was known for her loyalty to anybody she liked, and if somebody somehow insulted them… He wondered if, after that comment to Travers, Nicole would talk to Cardoza anytime soon. He actually was asking himself why she and Tom got on so well. He was quite a prickly man, and Ryan himself just couldn't warm up to him. He found the silence now a bit awkward and asked Jesse, "So, what do we have?"

Jesse pointed at the body at Loman's feet. "Grandis MacLellan. Apparently killed last night. Husband Marcus MacLellan found her." He pointed at three men standing behind the crime scene tape. "The tall blonde one is Marcus. The other blond is the brother, Daniel MacLellan. The last one is their friend Robert Donovan."

Ryan checked them out, "How come brother and friend are here?"

Jesse reviewed his notes, "They had a guys' night and crashed at Donovan's place, because it's just around the corner from the bar they were hanging out at. They drove him over this morning and saw the door was open. Hubby went in, saw her lying in the kitchen, screamed… and here we are."

Ryan nodded again, "I see. So, MacLellan… the name sounds Scottish."

"It is. The wife was American, but the brothers are Scottish. Let me tell you, I had trouble understanding what he was saying. Not only was he in tears, but that accent… You know Scottish is a lot worse than what Travers and Nicole talk?"

"You mean, British? Or Nicole's cockney slang when she's talking to herself? Anyways, I know she lived in Glasgow for a year or so. She might understand them, so go and ask her to take the statements later."

"Right, as if she would do that. I can sense some hostility from her side."

Ryan grinned, "Ah, don't worry, no one can resist your charms… exactly, what is Nicole doing there?"

Jesse looked at where Ryan was pointing to, "She's talking to a bush…."

Ryan frowned and walked over to Nicole, "So, what does the bush tell you?"

"Very funny. It's a cat. And it's scared."

He grinned, "I can sense a new adoption coming ahead. So, you've talked to Tom, has he found something?"

"Why don't you talk to him yourself? He won't bite you. You always bite him… Come here, little kitty, come here… Where are my cookies?"

Ryan sighed and walked over to Tom. Since their first meeting, they had bumped heads on countless occasions. Now he said, "Okay, I don't want any beef today, so… what can you tell me?"

Tom looked at him, "I don't want any… beef either. Your victim has been stabbed. Multiple times. One stab punctured her lung. You can see around her mouth she exhaled blood. My guess: it was fatal. More when I have her on the table."

"Thanks. Any potential murder weapon around?"

"I got it here!" Nicole said.

Ryan turned to her. She had managed to get the cat out from under the bush, and now the little snow-white kitten sat on her lap and enjoyed being caressed. He sat down next to her and noticed immediately the red smears on the cat's fur. "Is she hurt?"

"No, I don't think so." Nicole pointed under the bush. "There's a knife lying there. From the blood on it my amateur CSI eyes tell me it could be the murder weapon. I think she was sitting on it. Maybe she wanted to guard it until the cops come. Don't you, my little cutie? Don't you? Yes, you're a bright one, my little angel. What's your name, lovey?"

"Her name is Liz." It was Marcus MacLellan, screaming from behind the crime scene tape.

Nicole smiled, "Oh, isn't that cute? My second name is Liz, too."

Marcus MacLellan looked at his brother, frowning, and then back at Nicole, "Are yer kidding me? Mah wife has been killed, and ye talk to the cat?"

"Is it your cat?"

"It's mah wife's… listen, she's been killed! What's so damn important about the cat?"

"Well, the cat is still alive and hungry…" Jesse and Ryan looked at Nicole, who now noticed what she had said and bit her lip. "That was rude."

MacLellan looked at her, "I cannae believe…" Then he ducked under the crime scene tape and walked towards Nicole, who got up immediately, ready to face him.

But Walter Simmons, who had been taking pictures of the scene so far, stepped in front of her. He looked down at MacLellan, "There a problem, Mac? This is a crime scene, so go back behind the tape and leave the young lady alone."

MacLellan seemed to think that it was not the best idea to mess with the huge man. So he just turned away, muttering, "Ye can keep her. Never liked the damn cat anyway."

"I'm sure that was mutual…" Nicole and Walter murmured simultaneously.

Jesse and Ryan looked at each other and shrugged, and Jesse said, "Seems like I need to talk to them without her being my Scots-American dictionary… Or you wanna play a game of rock-paper-scissors?"

* * *

**This was Chapter One. Special thanks go to the amazing DragonFriend95, my beta reader, who not only sorts out my grammar mistakes and typos, but also helps me with the Scottish guys' accent. Thanks a lot. **


	2. I use Garamond a lot

**Thanks for your reviews, dreamer285 and ShadowWolfDagger. They mean a lot to me. And, can a say a loud YAY for England and the USA! We both made it! This is like a absolute dream! **

**Anyways, enjoy this, and do review. It's a small step for you, but a giant happy leap for me. :o)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One. **

* * *

**2. I use Garamond a lot**

It was already afternoon when Valera had the first results. "I have only looked at the blade so far. But the blood on the blade is from your victim."

Ryan nodded, "No surprise there. What about the handle?"

"Are you listening? I said I only looked at the blade so far." She took a Q-Tip and ran it over the handle of the kitchen knife. "Blood. You might get lucky." She took a closer look. "Wait a second. There's something on it… A sticky substance…" She took another Q-Tip. "Looks like... some sort of glue, maybe…."

"Glue? How come, did our killer wear acrylics?" Ryan smirked.

"Do I sound like Travers? That's his business. I stick with blood. And all the other disgusting stuff you guys always bring in. And now, excuse me, I have work to do." She bagged the second Q-Tip. "But I happen to know that Travers and Walter are both in the Trace Lab, and I'm sure one of them will be more than eager to help you."

Ryan frowned, "For somebody who's just back from a two week vacation, you sound very stressed."

Valera gave him a look, "Nikky and I had two fantastic weeks. Now I'm back and I'll only see her at lunch break, coffee break and in the evenings. So, give me a good reason for not being stressed."

"I'd rather go and see Travers and Walter, they might not throw lab equipment at me…" He left DNA lab before Valera could throw the knife at him and walked to Trace Lab. As Valera had predicted, Michael Travers, the blonde, slim lab tech, stood at his microscope, completely absorbed in a little gem lying on the glass.

Next to Travers stood Walter Simmons. He raised his head and blinked, "Don't disturb him. He won't listen anyways. As soon as you give that man a little rock he behaves like a girl."

"It's a purely scientific interest." Travers murmured without looking up from the microscope. "But I guess Ryan is not here to listen to you making fun of me…"

Ryan grinned, "Actually, it's nice to see that he makes fun of someone else than me, but yeah, I came here for this." He placed the bagged Q-Tip on the table. "Valera found this on my murder weapon. She's not in a good mood today."

"Tell me about it." Walter said. "She hissed at me like a moody cat when I asked her how L.A. was." He looked at the bagged Q-Tip. "I'm free by the way. If you want me to look at it…"

Ryan hesitated, "Normally I'd say yes, but you already bumped heads with a possible suspect on the crime scene…"

Now, they had Travers' attention, "You bumped heads at a crime scene? In true Glasgow Kiss manner?"

"In what?"

Travers grinned, "Glasgow Kiss. A head butt."

Walter frowned, "A Glasgow Smile, a Glasgow kiss… That city must be worse than New York… But no, I didn't kiss nobody, I saved the Lunatic Brit from being kissed."

Now Travers was all ears, "The Lunatic Brit? You mean, Nicole? What did she do again?" He tried his best to sound rather amused than worried.

Ryan shrugged, "Actually, it was harmless this time. In comparison to other times. She basically rubbed the hubby of our vic the wrong way when she informed him she'd rather look after his cat because the cat is still alive, in comparison to the wife… But the situation was under control, thanks to Notorious Wall. I. E. here."

Travers looked at them both and shook his head, "I am so glad I can stay here in my nice and clean lab. Although it must be nice to save a lady every now and then."

"You mean, if there had been a lady…" Walter snickered. "The Lunatic Brit is hardly a lady…"

"The Lunatic Brit is going to kick your butt in a very ladylike manner if you don't shut your trap, biggie." Nicole's voice came from the open door, but she wasn't furious, rather amused. "So, you guys are having a tea party here? Mind if I join?"

"Feel free. We were discussing Glasgow Kisses. You lived in Glasgow, how bad is the city?" Walter asked.

"Well, they don't call it Glasgow Kiss and Glasgow smile just because it sounds good." Nicole answered.

"I see… Is that today's mail you're carrying around?" Walter motioned at the pile of letters she carried.

"It is indeed. Paula handed it over to me. I'm sort of the new lab owl I guess." She flipped through the letters. "They're mostly court orders. You have a busy week ahead, I see. Five for Ryan, Six for Travers, three for me… oh, my Rihanna tickets... did I give them the lab's address? Oh well, I almost live here anyways… and a love letter for Walter…" She handed the letters over. "So, if you'll excuse me now, I'll be in DNA lab. Maxie and I have a lot of catching up to do before I go home and treat my man to a very special evening." She waved and left the room.

Ryan grinned, "Yeah, because she and Valera haven't seen each other for almost five hours…"

Walter looked at him, "It's that part of the sentence that makes you grin?"

"Why would I grin about the other part? I'm not her man, so I won't get a treat. But I'm sure the lucky bastard has a very eventful night ahead of him…" He fought to urge to glance at Travers, who was looking at his letters. "What 'cha think, Travers?"

Travers looked up, "What? Sorry, I wasn't really listening…"

Ryan almost laughed out, "It's okay, Travers, nothing important." Then he looked at Walter, "And you got a love letter? From a woman? I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"I'm not…" He opened the envelope. "But maybe I have fans in the lab. Maybe Nicole. She gives me hungry looks sometimes AND she brought the letter in …." He read through the text. "It's signed with a 'D'. Wonder who that is… Oh, I know. 'D' as in Duquesne."

Ryan and Travers looked at him, and, after ten seconds, both started laughing. Ryan was the first one who was physically able to talk again, "Sorry, Walter, but not in a million years. Come on, what does the letter say? Read it out."

Walter gave them both a look, but then started, "_Dear Walter. Since I have seen you for the first time, I could not forget about you. You are everything I have ever wanted in a man. I wish I could get to know you, but society would not accept us. So I can only look at you from far away and wish I could be with you. Love, D. _Now, that's quite a fan mail. Ever gotten one of those, you two?" When they didn't answer, he smiled, "That's what I thought. So, if you'll excuse me now, I'll go and see Calleigh. See you later, guys." He left.

Ryan looked at the envelope. "He's prolly right, you know? Look, the envelope only says 'Walter Simmons'. No address, no stamp, no nothing. Maybe he's got a secret admirer at the lab."

"Do we know the handwriting?" Travers asked absently. He had already gotten back to his microscope.

"No, it's computer typed. Probably in… Garamond."

"Yes, that's a nice font. I use Garamond a lot."

"You're not really listening, are you?" Ryan eyes the envelope. "You think it's one of the lab techs who fell for Walter?"

"As long as it isn't Dicole Derguson, I don't really care…. I'm not really interested into the lab's gossip."

Ryan had to grin, "Wouldn't have thought anything else… So, when can you have a look at my evidence? Before you're in for a treat tonight?"

Travers looked up, "I don't think I understand…"

"You don't even listen to your girlfriend when looking at evidence?"

"I have a selective hearing I guess. Anything important, I hear it."

"That, I very much doubt. So, my evidence?"

Travers looked at the gem under his microscope. "Give me an hour."

"Thanks, man, I'll be back later."

* * *

**Again, I appreciate every review. Stay tuned for more. **


	3. You're gonna call the cat Marty McFly?

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but both me and my beta were busy there last days... Hope you're still reading though. Thanks to DF95 for beta'ing. And didn't we have a great World Cup?  
**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One. And I don't own Marty McFly.  
**

* * *

**3. You're gonna call the cat ****Marty McFly? **

Ryan headed to the DNA lab after a late coffee break. Nicole and Valera were there, discussing the results of what Ryan guessed to be the Football World Cup. "You did actually bet on the games?"

Nicole nodded, "Of course. Every game. The winner gets a bottle of Prosecco."

"And may I add I have enough Prosecco for like two more World Cups?" Valera said.

"That's prolly cause the teams have played absolute crap so far. But I shouldn't have bet that Spain would win 5:0 against Switzerland. But hey, I was right when I said the French would go home after Round One."

"Yeah, but you said they wouldn't score a single goal, which won me the pork for our first BBQ."

"Sorry, girls, but am I invisible?" Ryan interrupted. "I actually came here for my DNA result."

"Oh, yeah, right." Valera handed him a paper, "I found DNA on the handle. Not from your victim. Might be the killers. Or, since it is a kitchen knife, an accident. It's male. I got no match in CODIS. You need to bring me something to compare it to."

"Thanks, Valera. Now I only need a good reason to get a warrant for the husband's blood."

"You wanna pin it on the hubby?" Nicole asked. "How come?"

"You've seen him. He's aggressive. He almost attacked you for nothing. By the way, how is your new friend? What's her name again, Liz?"

Now, Nicole smiled, "Yeah, Lizzie. She's gorgeous. I brought her to my vet. And, you're not gonna believe it, just this morning my vet found a cat who was just about to give birth. She was abandoned, can you believe it? Anyways, she is now the proud mommy of three amazingly cute kitten…"

"Let me guess: You took one in. You know, if I didn't know you have a boyfriend, I'd say you're on your way to becoming a cat lady."

"I just have a golden heart." She defended herself. "I can't just leave a cat to itself. And especially not a cutie like Marty McFly."

"Marty McFly? You're gonna call the cat Marty McFly?"

"Yes. Marty McFly."

Ryan turned to Valera, "She lives at your flat. Can't you put a stop to this?"

Valera shook her head, "She'd rather move out. And honestly, there's nothing better than having a cat sitting in your lap after a hard day with you all to calm my nerves."

"And speaking of nerves, you're getting on mine, Mr Wolfe. Don't you have work to do?"

Ryan smiled; he knew Nicole was just teasing him. "Don't worry, I've got plenty of work to do. I'm just waiting for your man to get my result. I think he might have been a little hurt in his pride when he found out Walter had to save your ass this morning."

Now, it was Nicole's turn to smile, "Don't worry about that. Travers is more of a man than you think. He doesn't need me to stroke his ego."

"So I can tease him about it… I see you around, ladies…"

"See you around, pint size…"

* * *

Travers raised his head when Ryan came in, "I'm right at it."

"Thanks. Your lady has two new cats by the way."

"If I didn't know she has a boyfriend, I'd say she's on her way to becoming a cat lady. I just hope my flat is big enough if she ever decides to move in with me instead of Valera… Speaking of, did Valera find something?"

"Yeah, blood on the handle. Male. Now I need you to give me something I can use to get a warrant for somebody."

Travers nodded and walked over to his monitor. "Well, the substance you brought in is super glue. Does that help you?"

"Superglue? Plain old superglue? Nothing else?"

"I'm afraid, not." Travers handed him over a sheet of paper. "If you bring me something to compare it to…."

"Guess I have to go back to the crime scene and find some superglue there. I guess every household has got some. But you can tell me if the glues the same?"

Travers shrugged, "I guess so, yeah."

Ryan sighed, "If I get a result, I might get a warrant for the husband."

"The knife is no lead?"

"Nope. Simple kitchen knife. Jesse is looking for fingerprints, but I don't think we'll get lucky there. Although… can you tell me how old the glue is?"

"Not exactly, but I doubt the transfer happened during the murder. There's no blood inside it. My guess is the glue had already dried when the knife was used. But I'll test it."

"Thanks, Travers. But that suggests the glue didn't come from the attacker. He prolly wore gloves."

"And the blood on the handle?"

"Could've been an accident. It was a kitchen knife after all. You never cut your fingers?"

Travers scratched his head, "Not really, no. But then again, I'm not trying to win a competition on who can cut tomatoes faster… Have you found any wounds then on your suspects' hands?"

"No idea, I haven't talked to any of them, Cardoza did. Maybe he noticed something." Then he frowned, "Are you thinking of going into the field? You've never asked so many questions."

"No, I'm not. Going out every now and then is fine, but I prefer my lab to be honest. But I'm just curious. I mean, if it weren't for Walter, the husband would have attacked my girl. I think it's perfectly understandable that I want to know if he's guilty."

"It is. I'll let you know. We'll have the husband in for questioning tomorrow. He was too shaken today. But I'll take a look at his hands then. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

* * *

Ryan's next stop, and probably the last before calling it a day, was Jesse. He was working on the knife. When Ryan entered, he raised his head. "I heard Travers and Valera both got something off the knife? So, I need to find fingerprints if I don't want to lose this one?"

"Well, let me just tell you, it's not been your lucky day so far." Ryan smirked. He had earlier won their game of rock-paper-scissors. "You talked to MacLellan earlier, did you see any wounds on his hands?"

Jesse frowned, "I don't think so. But he had his hands buried in his lap the whole time. Guy was pretty shaken."

"Yeah, must be hard to lose your…" He stopped in mid-sentence. Jesse had lost his wife, too.

Jesse nodded, his eyes suddenly looking sad, "You have no idea. There is nothing worse than to lose… your soul mate. You know, the person you swore to love… and protect… You don't have a girlfriend, have you?"

Ryan shook his head; the closest he had ever gotten to get a soul mate was his uncle Ron. And he had gotten close to losing him, too. But still, it was probably different from what Jesse had gone through. Or Horatio, with Marisol. Or Calleigh and Delko, almost. Ryan had always known that being a cop was a dangerous job, and it had made him a bit reluctant to go and really look for the one. "Nope. I think I'm better off alone. But I guess you're right. So, no marks on his hands as far as you've seen?"

"Nothing."

"Anything else he said that made him 'spicious?"

"Well, basically, he told me the same he told me this morning. His wife was apparently a very loving and caring person and a good wife. She grew up in Miami, everybody in South Beach knew her. She was a journalist for the _Miami Daily News_, and worked as a volunteer for many charities. Hubby states that she had no enemies whatsoever. Not even a stalker or a mad fan."

"She's gotta have some enemies. She was in journalism." Ryan remembered Erika Sikes. "Don't they all have enemies?"

Jesse grinned, "I thought so, too, so I sent Natalia over to the paper. And she got back with the same result. People at work liked her. She did good and solid work, the first to come, the last to leave, all that. She even knew the cleaners by name."

Ryan sighed, "So, I guess we can rule those out for now… So, any prints?"

Jesse had during their whole conversation carefully run his brush over the knife's handle. Now, he took a closer look at it. "I've got some smudges… The computer might get something, if the print's in AFIS…" A search through AFIS brought no result. "Nope, nothing. But I'll get the husbands prints tomorrow."

"And still, if the knife's from the house, it doesn't prove a thing… Did you ask him?"

"I did, and he said it's not their knife."

"So, if his print matches the one on the knife, he's got some nice question to answer to."

Jesse yawned, "But let's leave that for tomorrow. It's getting late, and I'd love to get home in time for once…" He bagged the knife again. "So, what's on the plate for tomorrow?"

Ryan scratched his head, "I'll leave you to collect the prints of the husband. Maybe even the brother's, when we're at it. I'll go back to our crime scene and collect all the superglue I can find. Hopefully Travers can make a match there."

"Okay. I think Walter and Nicole will go talk to the family members. Maybe we'll find something out there."

"Good. So have a nice eve."

"Same to you."

* * *

Outside, Ryan ran into Nicole and Valera. "Hey, girls. Heading home?"

"Yap. First vet to get my new cats, then we'll go home." Nicole answered. "Hey, we're thinking of watching a movie tonight. Well, two, actually. _Kill Bill Volume One_ and _Two_. Natalia, Travers and Walter are coming 'round too. So, not a girls' night. Would you like to join us?"

Ryan shook his head, "Thanks, but I think I'll just go home and crash on my couch. As appealing as it sounds to be confronted with murder and blood even in my free time."

"It's not about murder, it's about revenge." Nicole gave him a look. "But well, if you change your mind, just come over. We'll have home made burgers, as much Ribena as you want, and even some beers, and mattresses if it gets too late."

Ryan grinned, "Sounds lovely, but I'll stay at home. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. You're going to see the family with Walter?"

"Yap. Grandis MacLellan's mother-in-law lives at the same nursing home than my grandma, so we'll go and see her. Her parents live in Coral Gables, but Frank will look at that."

"Okay. I'll go back to the crime scene and try and find superglue there."

"So, my man can make a match?" Nicole smiled.

"Your man can do anything…" Travers had appeared out of nowhere and laid his arm around Nicole's shoulder. "So, ready to go home and witness some serious katana wielding?" He turned to Ryan, "You're coming along, too?"

Ryan thought about it again, "Well, actually…. Oh, forget my couch. Yeah, I'll come with you."

"Great!" Valera said. "I'm looking forward to seeing the results from today's games. Sure you don't want to cancel the bet, Nicole? I doubt USA and England can make it to the final 16."

"And I tell you, they will. And next round, we're gonna kick some serious German butt." Travers nodded as Nicole added, "If there's anything I'm good at, it's football."

"Only you haven't showed it so far…" Valera sneered. She nudged Ryan, "So, who's gonna win the cup, what do you say?"

Ryan wasn't much of a football fan, "I'd say…. Brazil. But don't make me bet on it…"

"We never would. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

**Likey?**


	4. Just remember to think with your head

**Yeah, I managed another chappie! Emily and DF, I'll get back to your messages right now, after I posted this. **

**Disclaimer: See chapters before.  
**

* * *

**4. Just remember to think with your head**

Ryan woke up to the ringing of his telephone. It was Nicole, "Morning, matey. Get up."

Ryan groaned, "Did I oversleep?"

"Nope. It's 7 AM. But we have some work to do."

"Do we? So early?" He rolled out of bed.

"8 is enough. But I brought breakfast."

Ryan frowned, "You brought breakfast? Are you standing in front of my door? Again?"

"Yeah. Will you open the door for me?"

"I'm half naked."

"As if I would mind. But alright, go put something on. I'll wait."

Ryan grabbed his shirt from the day before, put it on, and then opened the door. "Is there nobody else for you to annoy in the early morning?" Then he looked at her, frowning again, "How come you look so fantastic? The last thing I saw from you was when you staggered to bed saying something like you don't want any flowers because they chase you. Whatever that meant."

Nicole grinned, "Yeah, I was a bit tipsy yesterday. But come on, I won my bet: The U.S. and England made it to the last 16, and Maxie lost. No surprise I had one too many beers as a result."

"Still, you look fresh as ever. If I didn't know better, I'd say you have an alcohol problem. I know alcoholics recover from drinking fast."

"During the almost 30 years I've lived on this planet, I've spent most of my time in England, Scotland and Ireland. And you wonder why I can drink? Come on, make some coffee."

"You make coffee, I'll take a shower." He shook his head and left for the bathroom.

* * *

"Exactly, why are we going to talk to the family members? I thought you and Walter were planning on doing that?" Ryan asked when they got out of the car in front of the nursing home.

"He's in court this morning. He called me at 6 AM to tell me. And I decided, well, I'd rather have you with me than Jesse."

"I feel honoured." He grinned, "So, who are we talking to?"

"Bessie MacLellan. Grandis' mother-in-law. I'd thought I do that instead of Natalia, seeing that some of you complained about the Scottish accent of MacLellan…"

"You're so considerate. Must be the post holiday feeling…" Ryan grinned.

Nicole wanted to retort with something, but a nurse came round the corner, "Nicole!"

Nicole smiled, "Mary, my dear, hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Great. How was Frisco?"

"Too busy. I prefer Miami. Are you here for Annie?"

"Not today, no. We're here for Bessie MacLellan…"

Mary nodded, "Yeah, they said somebody was coming over to talk to her. I'll go get her. Have a seat in the breakfast room." She walked off.

Ryan followed Nicole, "You seem to know her."

"Yeah. My grandma lives here. Anne Greene. I visit her twice a week. She has to sit in a wheelchair, I cannot look after her all day long, so she decided to move in here." She looked at him, "How about you? You have any grandparents?"

"Yeah. My mother's parents live in Boston. My father's dad died when I was about 2, and his mother lives in Ontario. Nothing special." He smiled, "It's nice to actually meet somebody who cares about their grandparents."

"Yeah, I know. Natalia told me that Cassie MacLellan, Marcus' sister, only brought her mother here when her child fell ill. She said she couldn't look after both of them."

"I can imagine. Oh, there they are." Mary had entered the room with an elderly woman at her side. The woman supported herself on a walking cane, but she walked on her own, without relying on Mary for support. As she approached the table, Ryan got up. His father had taught him about good manners. "Ms. MacLellan. My name is Ryan Wolfe. I'm with the Miami Dade Crime Lab. This is Detective Nicole Ferguson. Thanks for having us."

She eyed him and apparently decided he was a nice guy, "Thank yer, young lad. Yer here about mah daughter-in-law, I suppose?"

Ryan nodded, "We're terribly sorry for your loss, but it can't wait."

"Ah know. Ye know, mah late hubby was a copper too. Yer a fine young man. Grandis was a fine young lassie. But she messed with the wrong people."

"What do you mean?"

"She had high ideals. She fought against sexual abuse, against homophobia, against everything that was wrong. That is why she went into journalism. Words can be mighty weapons. When you own the media, you own the world. It fascinated her. And she wanted to use the power she had for good causes."

Nicole asked, "D'ye know wha' she wis working on?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I don't. She wis very secretive aboot her work."

"So ye dunno who her enemies were?"

"Again, nah. I cannae imagine anyone hating me poor Grandis. She was a little angel. She fought bravely against all the bad people in the world…"

Ryan scratched his head, "Do you know who could know something about her work? Her husband doesn't know anything either."

The woman seemed to think and then answered, "Ye might want to talk to Erica. If anyone kens, it's her."

Ryan felt every fibre in his body freeze, "Erica?"

"Yes. Erica Sykes. The lassie that does the news on TV. Fine young lassie, but a bit too ambitious."

While Ryan had to stomach that news, Nicole, a bright grin on her face, asked, "So, Erica and Grandis worked togither?"

"Not anymore. They worked togither before Erica went to TV, but they were still friends and went oot togither."

"Great." Ryan almost shot Nicole a furious glance when she said that. What exactly was great about it? But Nicole got up, "Thanks a lot fer yer time, Ms. MacLellan."

Ms MacLellan looked at Nicole, "Ye know, it's so great to hear an accent from home here. I never got used to the American accent. Where ye from?"

"I'm British. I was born in London, but moved around a lot. I was actually staying in Glesca fer a few years."

"I thought so. I can hear a slight Cockney accent coming through." She smiled, but her eyes were still rather sad, "Will ye find who did this?"

Nicole nodded, "We will. Nobody messes with the Miami Dade Police."

They said good-bye and walked off. As soon as they were out of earshot from Bessie MacLellan, Ryan asked, "What do I have to do to convince you that you want to talk to Erica?"

"Kick the English team in the butt so that they will win against Germany."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then I cannot talk to Erica…" She grinned, "Come on, Ryan, it has been 3 years. You're a pro now, what can she do?"

"You don't know what that woman can do, Nicole!"

She grinned, "It must be good then…"

"Come on, Nic, I thought we were friends…."

"We are. And as a good friend, I feel you finally need to face your demons. And now, let's drive to the MacLellan house and get us some superglue."

* * *

Ryan brought the superglue to Travers. After an hour, Travers had the results. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope. Superglue doesn't match."

"Great. Just great." Ryan shook his head. A break in the case could have meant he didn't have to talk to Erica. Now, he couldn't find a reason to put it off any longer. "Sometimes I hate my job."

"What's the matter? Just because this superglue didn't match…"

"No, no, it's not because of that, it's because now I have to talk to my ex-girlfriend about it because she happens to be a good friend of the victim. And I don't want to."

"So I deduce your break-up wasn't all that good?" Travers had already moved on to a different piece of evidence.

"Not really. Well, we weren't even together for real, so the break-up wasn't real. But she used me, she manipulated me, and somehow I feel like an idiot now."

"Don't do that. Some people can do that to you."

"Yeah, me, and the entire population of Miami. People like her shouldn't be on TV."

"She's on TV? Actor?"

"News reporter. Erica Sykes."

Travers looked up from his microscope. "Erica? Why don't you talk to Nicole, then? I'm sure she'd take it for you."

"Why would she?"

"Well, she and Erica go out sometimes, they are in the same yoga class, and Nicole gets breaking news before anyone else."

"They are friends?" As Travers nodded, Ryan sighed, "I just asked her if she wanted to take over and she said I need to face my demons."

"Sounds like you need to. Shall I talk to her?"

"Thanks, but I'll do that. I'll just put her under my spell and seduce her with my eyes and charms..."

* * *

"Nicole, please, please, please, I beg you!" Ryan was almost sitting on his knees; his eyes actually hurting from giving Nicole his best puppy dog look for the last five minutes.

But Nicole only laughed, "Oh Ryan, you are so cute! But no."

"Come on. Travers told me you and Erica are buddies, I'm sure she'll tell you much more than she will ever tell me. Nikki, please, I'll do everything! Here, this is my wallet, there's about twenty dollars in it. You can have them. And my credit card. And I'll fly to South Africa tonight, hit Steven Gerrard and Fernando Torres over the head, have them gift-wrapped and place them before your door, but please, please, talk to Erica!"

"While I do appreciate that offer… and believe me, I am seriously tempted, I think you should do it yourself. Come on Ryan, as I said before, you are a pro. You won't fall into her trap again. That is how much I believe in you. Come on, you are a tough guy, you know you can do it. Just meet up with her, ask her questions, find out what we need and come back and do some fancy shmancy scientific research. Just remember to think with your head." She jumped from the table she was sitting on. "And now, excuse me, I have to check on today's results. I'll see you around, lovey."

"Yeah, see you around, and thank you for nothing."

"You're welcome."

Ryan sat down on the table and sighed. He knew Nicole was right. It had been five years since he fell for Erica's game, and many things had happened in the meantime that had hardened him against other people. He just hoped he was hard enough to not only endure torture, but also to face the things Erica did, without caving in. As of now, he wasn't too sure whether he'd rather put up with her or a Russian mobster.

* * *

**Now, how will THAT turn out? :o)**


	5. I always wanted a Maybach

**FINALLY I managed to write more on this story! **

**I wanna shout out a huge thank you to both Emily Blake and Dragonfried95 for betaing this chapter. So with the combined efforts of them, this should be the best chapter on this whole site :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI Miami, its characters, football, or _The Tudors_. And hell, I don't own a Maybach either :D**

Enjoy!

* * *

**5.**** I always wanted a Maybach**

It was only when Erica sat down opposite of him at the table in the restaurant that he knew he'd have chosen the Russian mobster over her anytime. She looked gorgeous. Her blond hair flowed in soft curls over her shoulders, much longer than he remembered it. She had worked out; he could tell from the way her arms looked. And those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. He hated them. They played him. They could look so warm and lovely, making him feel like she really loved him. And they could look icy, making him feel that he would never be good enough for her.

But right now, they looked rather curious. "I gotta admit I was surprised when your call came. I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I didn't. But sometimes things turn out completely different from what we want them."

"True enough. So, can I consider myself invited? Because that will influence my choice," Erica asked as she looked at the menu.

"Yeah, sure. Guess you won't be in the mood for food anyways when I tell you why I'm here."

"I wouldn't bet on it." She ordered a cocktail and jambalaya. "So, why is it that you want to talk to me?"

"This may be hard for you, though. We found Grandis MacLellan's body yesterday."

Erica dropped her napkin. "What? You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Would I do that?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, It's just… Wow… I didn't expect that. How?" Her blue eyes were now begging him for an answer. Damn, she could beg.

"She was killed. Stabbed, to be precise. Her mother-in-law pointed us in your direction. Do you know who would want to kill Grandis?"

"Marcus," She flat out stated.

"Her husband? Why?"

"Because he is a low life! No one knows what the guy is like but Grandis and me."

"Well, I noticed he's a bit on the aggressive side, but I didn't think he was a real low life."

"Because not all women are as brave as Boa Vista. Some of them are scared. This is his third marriage now, and the two wives he had before were scared shitless. Grandis wasn't. That's why he killed her."

"Erica, those are harsh words. Can you tell me something more?"

She leaned back. "Where do you want me to start? He wanted her to quit her job so that she would stay at home all day, being his faithful wife. She didn't. Then he tried to rape her in order to make her pregnant so she would be forced to stay at home. But it didn't work out. She has… had a black belt. After that, he probably wanted to kill her."

Ryan digested all of her information. "A black belt? She was stabbed. If she had the black belt, she could have surely… Excuse me for a second."

He picked up his phone and dialled. "Nicole? Can you tell Tom to get us a blood sample? From Grandis? And have Travers or Valera run it. Why? Just do it, will you? Yes, she's here. We're in a restaurant. Why do you ask? Yeah, I'll be back soon. No, we won't have coffee at her place later. No, neither at mine. Go get that blood. Bye."

He turned back to Erica. "Sorry for that." He got up. "I need to go now."

"And my jambalaya?"

He put a few dollars on the table. "If it's not enough, you know where I work. I may have to get back to you though, if something new comes up."

"Yeah, do so. Bye."

* * *

When he arrived back at the lab, Nicole was once again with Valera discussing football.

"And I'm telling you, the English will thrash the Germans!"

"They won't, Nicole! Look at how the Germans have played so far, and then compare them to the dismal performance of the English! Come on, the Germans will send the English home."

"See, this is why Americans don't rule football. Because you have no idea of football. I'll bet that the English will win, and to show you how sure I am, I'm gonna invite you to a fancy dinner for every goal the Germans score! So, be sure not to starve."

Ryan would have loved to listen a bit more, but he interrupted them nevertheless. "I feel like I'm standing in some British pub. Do you have my blood, Nicole?"

"Travers has got your blood already," Nicole answered.

"Aw, well, okay…"

Travers had the results ready. "I found traces of Xanax and of C18H13ClFN3 ."

Ryan frowned. "Midazolam? How the hell…?"

"Don't ask me. Nobody in their right mind would take that just like this. And the Xanax?"

"How much is there in her blood? Enough to prevent her from waking up when she was stabbed?"

"Enough to kill her, really…" Travers scratched his head.

"Erica told me Grandis had a black belt. So, the killer slipped her the Xanax and stuff to knock her out, and then kill her."

"Which means…"

"The killer knew she had the black belt. So, it must be someone she knew…. Thanks, Travers!" Ryan went back to the DNA lab.

"And I'm telling you, with the strikers the Germans have, they cannot possibly beat David James!"

"Come on, I could beat David James. Wasn't it you who ran around last week after the U.S.A. versus England game, crying and screaming that with Green and James in the goal, the English are screwed, and they should just place a scarecrow in the goal, that would have the same effect? Wasn't it you who called him 'Calamity James?'"

"Well, yeah, but I might have overreacted then…."

"Nicole?" Ryan interrupted. "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you guys, but we need to get back to MacLellan's house."

Nicole raised her head. "Why?"

"Because Travers found traces of Xanax and Midazolam in her blood. And you know what that means."

Nicole sighed. "It means I'll miss _The Tudors _tonight." But she reached for her purse. "Although I gotta admit I don't really know what it means. How was your lunch with Erica?"

"Short and eventless."

* * *

They arrived at the MacLellan house and immediately started going through every room. Two hours later, after having scoured through every wardrobe and drawer, Nicole sat down on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. "Done. I won't move a finger anymore. There is no Xanax in this house. Hell, there's not even aspirin in this damn house. If you found the stuff in her blood, she didn't take it here."

"Travers thinks it's enough to knock her out on the spot. Which means she didn't take it anywhere else." Ryan sat down next to her. "What now?"

"You're the CSI. I'm the executive. Give me a name, I'll arrest him or her, but don't make me go through 3000 scenarios in my head just to find out the HOW."

"You and Tripp." Ryan let his eyes wander around in the kitchen. "Nicole. You're a good cook, right?"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. So, does your kitchen look like this?"

"Not in a million years. If you ask me, she didn't use anything but the coffeemaker, the ashtray and the microwave."

Ryan nodded. "Just what I thought." He got up and looked into the nearest dustbin. "No microwave food. No food at all. Damn." He just wanted to turn away when he noticed something. With his gloved hand, he reached into the dustbin and produced a fork. "A fork."

Nicole grinned. "I can see that. So, she threw away a fork. Here in the house…. So?"

"Think about it. There's no food in here, no remainders of microwave food. Which means?"

Nicole scratched her head. "Take away. But there's no remainders of take away either."

"Not in here… There's a dumpster outside on the street. Maybe the attacker threw it away there."

"Possible." She got up. "Come on, I'll give you a hand."

"Great. First Erica, now dumpster diving. What would it take me to convince you to go into the dumpster?"

"I always wanted a Maybach." She laughed.

"Yeah, right, and I'm gonna have to start making myself comfortable under a bridge?"

"Healthy fresh air, my dear."

* * *

When they stood outside the house in front of the dumpster, Ryan sighed. "It was last emptied more than a week ago, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Do you want me to call Eric? I'm sure he'd like to go into the dumpster for you."

"Yeah, right…" Ryan said gloomily and got into the dumpster.

Nicole grinned. "I didn't know you were so athletic. I couldn't just jump into it."

"With those heels, I don't think so." He hadn't even finished the sentence properly when she landed next to him. "I thought you couldn't…"

"Yes, but that doesn't stop me from trying. I took off my shoes though. So, what are we looking for?"

Ryan handed her a pair of gloves. "Anything that looks like take-away. And maybe the missing knife to the fork. And maybe…. another pair of knife and fork. Hell, anything that looks suspicious…."

"Aye aye." She started digging through the rubbish and came up only a minute later with something, "You're asking me…. Smells like Frutti di Mare. With extra garlic. Judging from the smell, that restaurant better close."

Ryan looked at it. "Gross. Do you think that's the one?"

"That smell could kill anyone…"

"Well, let's bag it." Ryan put the food into a bag. "Anything more?"

Nicole had already started digging deeper and came up with another take-away box. "Doesn't smell as bad, but from the same restaurant." She took a closer look inside. "Napolitana. Vegetarian. Can I borrow your tweezers?"

Ryan handed them over to her. "You think this is from the same evening?"

Nicole produced a condom from out of the box. "I sincerely hope this ended up in the food after the murder, and not before it was delivered."

Ryan grinned. "Guess why deep inside I always hope other people invite me to homemade dinner…." He helped Nicole bag the condom. "I suggest we take the whole dumpster with us. Maybe there's something else in it. And in HQ, we do have coveralls."

Nicole looked down at herself. "And you only remember that now? Look at me!"

Ryan smiled, "Yeah, I can see. Well, you do look like a true CSI now."

"And still you can get dates?"

* * *

**Again, thanks go to the lovely girls who corrected this for me. You are amazing! Fans, if you review, send some love to them as well!**


	6. The angel did get naughty

**I don't know what to say. Except for my usual thank yous to my BETA Dragonfriend. How's the kittens?**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything but Nicole. **

* * *

**6. The angel did get naughty**

Nicole and Ryan returned to HQ. Their first stop was the DNA lab, where Natalia and Valera were both working.

Valera raised her head, "Oh, no. If you already look like trash, I sincerely don't wanna know what you've brought me for testing."

"Ryan, seriously, you should have been a gentleman and went through the trash without her." Natalia added.

While Nicole only grinned, Ryan said, "I actually did go into the dumpster alone because I cannot afford to pay for a Maybach. She decided to come after me. But don't worry, Valera, it's just a condom."

"Now, isn't that sweet? And the rest of this? Did you decide to take a late lunch?" She pointed at the take away boxes.

But Nicole shook her head, "These are for Travers."

Natalia chuckled, "I doubt he'll have an appetite. With that smell… And you don't really look dressed for a candlelight lunch. Is that tomato sauce on your trousers?"

"I hope…" She took the bag from Ryan's hands. "I'll go and bring this over to Travers." She left.

Ryan gave Valera his best smile, "Would be so kind and run the DNA from the condom right now? Pretty Please?"

"You do realize _The Tudors_ start pretty soon? And that Nicole and I have some preparations to do before? She obviously needs a shower."

Ryan sighed, "Henry is going to kill his wife. There, now you don't have to watch it. Now, run the DNA from the condom."

Natalia gave him a look, "I haven't seen that episode yet!"

Valera shook her head, "He's not going to kill her. I know that. But, okay, if you want, I'll run the stupid DNA from the stupid condom." She ran a Q-Tip over the inside of the condom. "By the way, Natalia, did you hear Walter's got another letter?"

Natalia nodded, "Yeah, he read it out to me. Somebody must really be in love with him."

Now, Nicole opened the door again, "Girls, I just ran into Walter. He got another letter! I need to find out who that is, so, have you heard anything about anybody being in love with him?" As both girls shook their head, Nicole frowned, "Okay. Travers doesn't know anything either. Is Dave around? A/V lab was empty when I passed it. Do you think he knows something?"

Natalia shook her head, "If anybody knows, it's Jesse. And does Henry really kill his wife?"

Nicole frowned, "Henry? As in Henry VIII? No, he won't kill her. It's Jane Seymore. Who told you he'd kill her?"

"RYAN!" both Natalia and Valera answered.

Nicole turned to Ryan who just said, "I know the letter to Walter was signed with a 'D'."

" With a 'D'? Okay, girls, let's make a list." Valera produced a sheet of paper. "Calleigh. 'D' as in Duquesne."

Nicole laughed, "Oh come on, she's all Delko right now. Hey. 'D' as in Delko. Put that down."

"Delko? Come on!" Natalia said.

"What do you mean, come on? If anyone's going to cheat in that relationship, it's obviously Delko."

Ryan congratulated himself on how easily he had distracted the mob of angry girls. "Well, Delko is kissing the floor on which Calleigh walks, so I doubt that. How about 'D' as in Dave Benton?" The girls looked at him. "Great. Now that I do have your attention, may I say that Valera has got a result apparently, because her computer beeped."

Valera made a grimace and checked the result. "Nothing in CODIS. But a perfect match to your murder weapon. The blood on the handle, that is."

"Great. Can you run the outside too and make a match to the blood on the blade?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" she muttered, nevertheless running a Q-tip over the outside, too. "I doubt Dave though. That guy's definitely straight."

"And Delko is not?" Natalia grinned, "Well, I can tell you, he's DAMN straight. And born very lucky."

Nicole and Valera turned to her, "Really?"

Natalia laughed, "Come on girls, I'm not gonna talk about this, here, in front of a man."

"Was Ryan born lucky too?"

"NICOLE!" Ryan turned to her.

"I'm sorry, it just came out… Valera, your computer is beeping." Nicole actually blushed.

Valera only smiled and said, "Yes, it's a match to your victim."

Ryan breathed out, "So, the angel did get naughty… That'll break mother-in-law's heart."

"And hubby's." Nicole added. "How are we gonna find the one who nailed the angel?"

Ryan sighed, "I guess I'll have to talk to Erica again. She probably knows… Have fun with _The Tudors_, ladies." He turned away and didn't notice both Valera and Nicole looking at Natalia, who just pointed at Ryan and nodded.

* * *

Ryan stood in front of Erica's door. Yes, he had asked her to meet somewhere outside, but she had had a hard day and didn't feel like going out. And now, he was standing in front of her door, trying to knock on it. He just couldn't. He knew how it would end. She would open the door in one of her naughty negligees and do things only she could do. And there was no way he could refuse. He could of course put the whole thing off until tomorrow. But he wanted to know whom Grandis was having an affair with. And there was, as of now, only one way to find out. So, he knocked.

Erica opened the door, "Ryan Wolfe. Funny, I thought you never wanted to see me again. Ever. And now I see you for the second time today. Come on in. Would you like a cup of coffee? Or would you rather eat something? I gotta admit I wasn't really in the mood for food when you told me Grandis had died, so, when you called, I decided I'd get something delivered. Oysters and champagne, and some sea fruit. Would you like some?"

"No, Erica. Listen, I'm not here for… whatever you have planned to do to me tonight. I just wanted to ask you a few questions." He followed her as she made her way from the doorway into her living room.

"Of course. You don't mind if I sit down?" She sat down on the couch. "So, Ryan, what do you want?"

He had almost asked her the same. The way she sat on the couch, showing off her gorgeous legs in that short skirt… But instead he just took a deep breath, "Okay. Nicole and I did some more digging into the case, and a dumpster. We came up with two take away meals and a used condom which matches our killer and Grandis."

Erica frowned, "A condom? That's odd. I told you Marcus wanted a child; he would have never made love…. mind blowing sex with a condom. You think she had an affair?"

"At least we assume. We actually hoped you could point us into the direction, because we couldn't match his DNA."

Erica scratched her head; a strand of hair loosened from her bun, "Oh, damn that hair." She let it down. "Oh, yes, that feels better… Well, I don't know for sure if she had an affair, and definitely not with whom, but it would make sense. You know, I talked to her a few days before she died, and she told me she needed to change a couple of things about her life. I assumed she meant divorcing Marcus, but maybe she wanted to give up on the affair. You know, she wanted to adopt a child. Marcus was furious of course; she wouldn't carry his child, but adopt some mutt from the street. His words, not mine."

"She wanted to adopt a child with a jerk husband? Weird."

"Or with the affair…" Erica said. "And he didn't want to settle down with her."

"And you have absolutely no idea who it could be? Any male friend of hers whom she had a very close relationship with?"

"Sorry, Ryan, but I have no idea. She never told me anything about it, and I don't know any of her male friends. But I can try and find out if she was close with the people at her work. I know some other people from the paper."

"That would be great." Ryan got up. "Well, that was about everything I wanted to ask. I guess you want to go to bed now, since you've had quite a hard day."

Erica got up, too, "Indeed, I want to go to bed." As Ryan almost had his hand on the doorknob, he suddenly felt her body on his. "But not alone."

Ryan took a deep breath, "Erica, that's very flattering, but I don't think…" She was so close to him now he could smell her perfume. Chanel 5, of course, what else. It had always made him crazy. Now, too. "Erica, seriously…."

"Oh, come on, Ryan, you want it too." She pushed him against the door. "I know it. Come on, just relax. I want you. And I will get you tonight. You can either make this easy, or very hard… But you will get laid tonight."

"Erica…."

"Come on, Ryan. You always liked it. Why not do it again tonight?" Her lips were close to his ear, he could feel her breath on his neck. "Ryan. Please. I absolutely want to feel you tonight. And I know you want to feel me too!"

"Eri…"

"Remember how it was? Just you and me, in my bed. You cannot tell me you didn't like it!"

"E…"

"Now kiss me, and do me." When he didn't, she kissed him.

Ryan wanted to push her away. Yeah, okay, he had liked it. He was a man after all. But that didn't mean he had to like it now. Not that he didn't. But it was Erica, who had hurt him. Who had used him, not only for her pleasure, but also, and that was even worse, for her career. Had made him so dizzy with her smell and her moves that he had forgotten that he shouldn't speak about cases. And he was sure that she intended the exactly same thing tonight. This was a case that involved a friend of hers. And she wouldn't give up. He had to put a stop to this. So he pushed her away, "Erica, I…" But then she looked at him. Her big blue eyes so full of desire, her lips reddened from the kiss they had just shared. And he realized that, as usual, she had won. She wouldn't let him out tonight. He would get laid tonight. And he knew he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**After all the EC shagging, he deserves some fun too. I know you all hate Erica, but come on, she was by far one of the most interesting reccuring female characters Miami ever had! **


	7. I wish I could take some of the stuff

**I don't know how many of you have seen the season opener, so I won't spoiler about it. Just a quick note. Travers was adorable! **

**Okay, new chapter. As always, my thanks go to the lovely DF95. You're amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami, Pixie Lott's 'Mama do', or the Liverpool chant. I don't own anything but the OCs. **

**Now enjoy and review!**

* * *

**7. ****I wish I could take some of the stuff you had this morning**

_Every night I go…. Every night I go, sneaking out the door…. I lie a little more…._(1)

Ryan woke up to Pixie Lott at 6 a.m. the next morning. He groaned. Apparently he had forgotten to turn the radio off before he went to sleep the night before. Then the smell reached his nostrils. The smell of Chanel Nr 5. Against all better knowledge, he opened his eyes and turned his head. No, of course she wasn't there. She was at home, where he had left only a few hours ago. The smell of Chanel Nr 5 was on him. Her smell. He groaned again. He had to shower. Anybody who knew Erica would recognize the smell immediately. And that would be like every single person in the lab. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

_Why should I be ashamed feeling guilty at the mention of your name?_(1)

* * *

He arrived at the parking lot of HQ early enough to run into Nicole, who was still sitting in her car, window open, a cigarette in her hand, eyes closed, listening to music. He watched her a bit, trying to figure out how he could give her a little fright when suddenly she opened her eyes, "Don't even try. I'm as tense as can be."

"Why is that? Did Henry VIII. kill Jane Seymour?"

"If you knew anything about the history of my people, you wouldn't ask such dumb questions. No, it's Germany vs. England today. And I repeat, if you knew anything about the history of my people, you would know what this game means to us."

"You've been running around for days telling almost everybody what this game means for you. And the few that didn't hear it from you heard it from Travers. Seriously, I think he's more nervous now than he was when he ran into me and asked me if he could visit you at the hospital."

She laughed, "Probably, yeah." Then she suddenly looked at him and frowned, "You look different today."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Rosy cheeks, sparkling eyes, even your hair looks like it's having a good day…." Suddenly her eyes opened up wide, "Whoa, wait a second! You were talking to Erica yesterday, haven't you?"

"What…?"

"Oh, Ryan, seriously! Had I known what would happen, I would have talked to her!"

Ryan sighed, "You couldn't have offered that before I went there?"

"No, because I thought you wouldn't…" She got out of the car. "Oh well, I guess we can't change anything anymore." Then she tilted your head, "Are you alright?"

Ryan shrugged, "I've had better days. Come on, let's go do some work. At least there I will be under the supervision of my whole team."

* * *

Their first stop was the DNA lab, where Valera was preparing DNA samples while listening to music from her I-Pod. Ryan wanted to interrupt her, but Nicole laid a hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to be quiet. He then heard why. Valera was actually singing. It wasn't loud, but he could nevertheless understand it: "You never walk alone it said, Torres, Torres. We bought the lad from sunny Spain, he gets the ball he scores again, Fernando Torres, Liverpool's number 9… Nananananananana, nananananana, nanana…." (2) But then she must have suddenly realized that somebody was watching her. She raised her head and smiled, "Sorry. But he is hot, you gotta admit."

"Indeed…. Do you know this picture where he…"

Ryan didn't hear the rest of it because he left when the talk came to the hotness of the Spanish guy. He knew Fernando Torres from pictures. He was at least ten years younger than both Valera and Nicole, although both pretended to be 19. But with the girls being both in World Cup fever, he knew this conversation could take ages. So he decided to see Travers in the Trace lab. After all, he still didn't know the results of the food.

When he entered the Trace Lab, Travers was, as usual, looking into his microscope. Ryan closed the door and said, "Morning, Travers." No answer. "Travers?" Still, the lab tech didn't react. Ryan frowned and walked over to Travers, who still didn't move. As Ryan took a closer look at the microscope, he noticed that there was nothing under it that Travers could possibly look at.

Ryan tried calling him again, but it was only when he nudged Travers that the tech finally reacted. "Oh. Hello, Ryan."

Ryan eyed him suspiciously, "Morning, Travers. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I am, I was just looking at…" He looked at the microscope. "Oh, dear, I might have forgotten to put something under it."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well, frankly, I must admit that I'm feeling a tad anxious about the game tonight."

"Yeah, I can see that. Have you got the results of my food ready?"

"I do." Travers rummaged through a pile of sheets until he found what he was looking for. "So, there you go. The Napolitana showed huge amounts of both Xanax and Midazolam. Enough to knock the victim out for good. He wouldn't even have needed to stab her."

"Okay, good. So, that points us to the fact that the killer must have known the victim."

"And she wasn't afraid of him, or else she wouldn't have had dinner with him."

"Well, as obvious as it looks, we still need to find out if both takeaways are from the same place."

Travers nodded and said, "I found a used napkin in the Napolitana box. It's already at Valera's. So, at least you have a name."

"And hopefully DNA. Thank you, Travers."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Ryan walked back to the DNA lab. As he opened the door, he could hear that Nicole and Valera were still talking about Fernando Torres. Valera just said, "You know, they always say about Latin Lovers that they are more sensitive, yet wilder than Caucasian men. Do you think that's true?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. We should ask Natalia, though. I mean, she had Delko, who is a Latino stallion, and Nick. But, seriously, I don't even care if Torres is Latino. Have you seen his beautiful eyes?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. He can look right into your soul with them! And have you seen these lips?"

"Hell, yeah. I just wish he would come over to Miami, to our flat, and use those lips to…"

"Ladies, please!" Ryan closed the door after him. "This is a murder investigation, and while I do know it's the World Cup, and the English are going to play tonight and are likely to lose, there's a murder out on the street, apparently Travers has brought something in this morning, which is related to the case, and I would really like to get that result now!"

Valera only looked at him, "Don't you think it's very harsh to say that the English are likely to lose?" But then she produced a sheet from under the desk. "DNA from the napkin matches your killer."

"Was that so hard? Thank you. What restaurant is it from?"

Valera handed him one of the pictures Travers had taken before bringing the napkin to the DNA lab, "It's from the _Casa Nostra_." She giggled, and Nicole grinned.

Ryan frowned, "I wish I could take some of the stuff you had this morning. Why are we laughing?"

"The stuff is called red wine, and we had some yesterday evening. And we're smiling because C_asa Nostra_ sounds like _Cosa Nostra_, which is funny because the restaurant is owned by a close relative of _la famiglia_." Nicole said

Ryan remembered _la famiglia_ from their last case. "I thought they were all dead?"

"They are. One of the uncles took over for the little girl that survived, so when she's old enough, she can have the restaurant."

"And the uncle is not related to _la famiglia_? In the gang sense?"

Nicole made a grimace, "If you remember right, all my contacts in the scene are in prison. I don't know, but I keep my eyes and ears open."

"Great. I'll go over and ask them if they remember who placed the order."

Nicole took her cellphone, "Just wait." She dialled. "Si, Michele? Sono Nicola. Si, si, molto bene, grazie. Dimmi. Qualche giorni fa avete un' ordinazione. Una pasta napolitana e una pasta frutti di mare. Ti ricordi? Bene. Sai che ha ordinato? Si. Si. Lo comprendo. Uno scozzese? No ? Ma un'uomo. Americano, dicci ? Su'll nome di... ? Si, va bene. Si. Si. Mi dispiace tanto. Grazie, bello. Ti chiamo stasera... no, no, aspetta…" She turned to Valera. "The same as always?" As Valera nodded, she said, "Michele? Si, una ravioli ricotta e spinacchi, e una penna all'arrabiata. Nove. Grazie. Ciao ciao." She hung up. "The food will be at our flat at 9." (3) She then turned to Ryan, "Okay. Michele remembers the call, because they don't sell a lot of Napolitana. He says the caller was an American man. So, not the hubby. But the order was placed on the name of MacLellan."

Ryan frowned, "You've talked to him. Do you think he can fake an American accent?"

Nicole shrugged, "Depends. He's been here long enough, he's got an American wife, he works with Americans… It's possible."

"Can you fake it?"

"Not in a million years. Or, let me rephrase. Not without making fun of it. I can do an American accent, but everybody would notice. It's a linguistics thing. Hyper correction."

"Can you fool an Italian with it?"

Nicole sighed, "No. Michele has lived here for like 40 years. He can tell the real from the fake. And he said he took the order himself."

Ryan sat down on the chair, "Okay, so not the hubby. Goddammit. Like this we will never get his DNA."

"Can't you get his DNA the usual way? The 'So that we know the DNA on the victim isn't yours' way?" Valera asked.

Ryan shrugged, "I haven't asked; that was Jesse's job. He talked to the husband. But I guess if we had it here, somebody would know." He eyed Valera.

"Hey, I can only compare what you bring in. I can't be bothered with collecting DNA myself, with all the workloads I get from you." She cast him a nasty look.

Nicole leaned against the door, "So, what's the next step?"

Ryan got up again, "I'll try and get a warrant nevertheless. The fact that she had an affair should be enough to get a judge convinced. On a good day, that is."

* * *

(1) Mama do – Pixie Lott

(2) The Liverpool FC chant for Fernando Torres

(3) Italian: Yes, Michele? It's Nicola. Yes, yes, very good, thanks. Tell me: a few days ago somebody placed an order for a pasta Napolitana and a pasta Frutti di Mare. Do you remember? Good. Do you know who placed the order? Yes, yes, I understand. A Scottish? No? American, you say? Which name…? Yes, okay. Yes. Yes. I'm so sorry. Thanks, love. I'll call you tonight…. No, no, wait… (…) Michele? Yes, one ravioli ricotta and spinach, and one penne all'arrabiata. Nine. Thanks. Bye bye.

* * *

**I just wanted to inform you that this story is almost finished. So, there won't be a hiatus anymore. Happy Dance.**

**As for "Breaking lives down to their knees", I'll update that story on a more irregular rythm. I want it to be just perfect, and finding enough ways to what i do to a character needs time and sick imagination. So bear with me on that one too :D**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	8. You might have to queue, though

**Disclaimer: You know, I don't own anything but Nicole  
**

**Special thanks again to my beta DF95, who did the greatest work ever those past days when I actually finished this story, and she managed to beta everything in such a short amount of time, it's amazing. Thank you so much!  
**

* * *

**8. ****You might have to queue, though**

Only an hour later, Nicole and Ryan sat opposite Marcus MacLellan and his lawyer. Ryan showed him a piece of paper. "Mr MacLellan, this is a warrant for your DNA."

"Whit d'yeh want with me DNA? Ah didn't do anything!"

"Well, then I'm sure you don't mind giving your DNA. If you're innocent, it can't hurt." Ryan produced a Q-Tip. "Say 'ah'."

MacLellan turned to his lawyer. "Why don't yeh say something?"

The lawyer shrugged, "Can't do anything, Sir. They have a warrant."

MacLellan gave him a look, but then complied with Ryan's demand. Ryan took a swab and bagged it. "Thanks for your cooperation. So… is there anything you might want to tell us? Like, for instance, about the relationship between you and your wife?"

"Whit d'yeh mean? Ah loved her."

"I see… Show me your hands, please."

MacLellan was now really annoyed, "Ah don't ken whit this is all aboot. But ah don't think that ah have to do whitever yeh want me to do."

Ryan tilted his head, "Unfortunately, this is exactly what you have to do. Now show me your hands, please. Or do I have to make you?" MacLellan murmured something rather unpleasant, but finally positioned his hands on the table. Ryan spotted the cuts on his hands immediately, "Those are nasty cuts. Did you have a fight?"

"Ah'm a butcher! Ah cut meself all the time!" MacLellan responded impatiently.

Nicole, who had been silent up to now, only said, "And you didn't butcher yer wife, by any chance?"

MacLellan hammered his fist on the table, "Yeh little Bessie! Ah did never hurt me Grandis!"

"Aw, well we heard something different, numpty. We heard that you actually tried to rape her in order to make her pregnant so that she would stay at home with you, have your child, instead of running around tryna save the world. Unfortunately she had a black belt and prolly would have ripped yer balls off if you weren't married. So you decided to put Xanax and Midazolam in her food and kill her. It's as easy as that."

"That is a god damn lie! I'll bring up a complaint against you!"

"Do so. Please bring your complaint up before Lieutenant Rick Stetler from IAB. You might have to queue, though." She put her pencil down. "Now listen, hard way or easy way, we're gonna get your DNA. You'd help us a lot finding the killer of your wife if you cooperate and thereby save us a lot of time. Your choice."

MacLellan gave her a last look, but then nodded and allowed Ryan to take a swab.

* * *

Valera shook her head, "Nothing."

"What? You can't be serious?"

Valera gave Ryan a look, "If I say 'nothing', it means 'nothing'! What do you think, that I'd tell you I haven't found anything and then run to Horatio telling him that I cracked the case?"

Ryan shook his head, "No, of course not. I'm just…hell, I was so sure it was him! Everything was perfect!"

Natalia, who had just entered with two cups of coffee in her hands, replied, "You know, Ryan, that's one of the problems in this world. Nothing's perfect. Nothing in this god damn cruel world is perfect. Here's your coffee, Maxine."

Ryan scratched his head, "What happened to you, Natalia? Normally you're all positive and stuff, and now…"

Natalia took a sip of her coffee and grimaced, "They should build a _Starbucks_ round the corner. This is awful." Then she said, "I just ran into Walter. He's all sad and very different. I think he hasn't gotten a letter today. Or a letter that told him 'D.' is not interested in him anymore."

Valera, who had in the meantime downed the coffee, sighed, "Crying shame. If I get my hands on 'D', I'll give her or him a piece of my mind."

Natalia nodded and apparently wanted to add something, when suddenly the door opened and Walter himself entered. Ryan had to admit Natalia was right; he looked awful. Trembling, on the verge of tears, carrying papers. "Hey guys. I just wanted to bring that to Nicole. She around?"

Natalia frowned, "Isn't she with Travers?"

"Nope. I thought she was with one of you girls."

"Oh my god, something must have happened." Valera said, "If she's neither with me nor Travers…"

"Yeah, she's probably in the ladies…" Natalia murmured. "What's it about, Walter?"

"The MacLellan Case." He turned to Ryan, "She asked me to do some research on the guys involved. Husband's a butcher. Great reputation, apparently best meat in the city. Husband's brother is a doctor. Great reputation as well." He handed Ryan over the papers. "If anyone needs me, you know where to find me." He left again.

Valera turned to Natalia, "You're right. He wasn't himself today. I'll ask Nicole to ask Travers to ask Walter what's up."

"Yeah, do that. Poor guy."

Ryan had in the meantime read the papers Walter had given him. A bright smile appeared on his face.

Natalia noticed, "What's so funny?"

Ryan looked up, "Remember when Walter said Daniel MacLellan was a doctor?"

"It happened like 10 seconds ago, so, yeah, I do remember."

Ryan handed her over the sheet, "He's not only a doctor. He's an anaesthetist."

Natalia suddenly grinned back. "Midazolam."

"Precisely. I think we just got ourselves a new suspect."

* * *

Frank Tripp brought Daniel MacLellan in just after Ryan had found Nicole in the nearest coffee bar. They sat down opposite him in the interrogation room. Ryan started, "So, Mr MacLellan, I heard you're a doctor."

"Ah ken that. Yeh didn't call me in jist to tell me that?"

"No, no, don't worry. But I've heard you're an anaesthetist?"

"Yeah. So whit?"

Ryan leaned back in his chair, "We found traces of Xanax and Midazolam in Grandis' blood. Any idea how that ended up there?"

Daniel frowned, "Nah, no idea. Grandis wasn't in surgery lately, and she never took any pills."

Nicole grinned, "I'm sure that was not what CSI Wolfe meant. Let me help you: Did you spike your sister-in-law's food with any of the above mentioned drugs and then kill her?"

MacLellan must have felt like a bomb had been dropped on him. He looked at Nicole, first incredulous, then furious, "Are yeh kiddin' me? Yeh really think I'd do that? This is absolute rubbish! Ah should bring a complaint up against you!"

"You do that. Rick Stetler, IAB. You might even run into your brother there. Did you two gang up to kill Grandis? Why? Because she wouldn't have his child? Was that smothering the honour of the family? Did you want more little lassies and laddies with Scottish heritage here in Miami?"

"That isnae true! Ah loved Grandis, she wis a sweetheart!"

"Did you love her so much you killed her? Because she was with your brother?"

"NO! Ah didn't mean it like that, ah…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen, ah could never ever hurt Grandis. Ah didn't spike anything with Midazolam or Xanax! Yer after the wrong man!"

Ryan produced a Q-Tip. "If that's the case, you surely won't mind giving us a sample of your DNA."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Valera gave Ryan her angriest look. "You bring in the DNA sample of the brother of the husband whose DNA I ran against the killer's DNA just a few hours ago? Have you paid attention? If the brother was the killer, hubby's DNA would have been a partial match to the killer! It wasn't! Now, you bring me extra workload? Are you kidding me?"

Ryan leaned against the door. "Valera…. Maxine… I know how this works. Still, you know it's got to be done. If the DNA had matched, I would have brought you a swab of the brother too. So, it doesn't make any difference. Now, please, Maxine, will you run that swab for me. Maybe one of them is adopted."

"Okay, yeah that's a possibility," she had to admit. "I just had this fantastic coffee Nicole brought from the bar, and now I might be a bit… hyperactive. Have you found out about Walter?"

Ryan shook his head, "No, but then again, I was investigating a murder, so I didn't really have chance to concentrate on somebody else's love life. I thought you sent Nicole to Travers?"

"Did. But Travers doesn't know anything, so I thought.. You know, Cardoza probably knows…"

"And you want me to go and ask Cardoza?"

"Yes."

"No. Now run that DNA."

Valera turned away without another word. Ryan was just on the way outside when he received a text message. _I wanna feel you. Now. Come to my flat. Erica._ Ryan looked at the cell phone. One minute, two minutes. Only Valera almost throwing her cup of coffee at him made him leave. He walked over the parking spot to his car, his cell phone still clenched tightly in his hands. It was the car that drove to Erica on an automatism, not him.

* * *

**Okay, so there was no review for the last chapter. I try not to feel bad about it. As long as you enjoy reading it...**


	9. It's reeking

I wanna shout out a HUGE Thank you to LeapingSenseiXxX and Daphne for reviewing. Since you guys don't have an account, I cannot reply to you personnally, so I just shout ^^ I wanna quote one sentence from a review though:

**"Send some of my review love to those awesome**** betas Emily and Dragon for me :D" **Done. Thanks to LeapingSenseiXxX for thanking them =)

And thanks to DF95 for betaing

**Disclaimer: See chapters before **

**

* * *

**

**9. ****It's reeking**

He arrived at work the next day completely exhausted, so his first way took him to the break room where he poured himself a large cup of coffee.

Natalia was there too, going over some notes. She raised her head, "Hey there. How you doing? You look tired!"

Ryan shook his head, "I'm fine, thanks. What are you looking at there?"

Natalia grimaced, "Oh, you don't know it yet, do you? Nicole is off the case."

"Why? What did she do?"

Natalia rolled her eyes, "Marcus MacLellan did bring a complain about her before Stetler. And Stetler of course was more than happy to take her off the case."

Ryan sat down in the nearest chair, "Just great! Amazing! Where is she now?"

Natalia shrugged, "I tried Valera and Travers, but she wasn't there today. Guess she's at the coffee bar."

"I see. And now?"

"Now, I'm reading her notes to get into the case properly. Which is not easy. What the hell does she mean with this note for instance: 'Hb ws WSWDWTDS w/ br. n nrse mrdr. Nd 2 chk.' Or this, 'Nd 2 chk Bg's l.' Or this 'nd 2 chnge btre M.'. This girl has a degree in English and wrote a thesis on police statements. How can she do this to me?"

Ryan frowned and checked the notes himself. Not only did they look like completely random numbers and letters, they were also scattered all over the page in completely irregular patterns, and written in Nicole's 'creative' handwriting. The only hint that this was actually about the case they were working on was the headline of the sheet that said 'MacLellan, Grandis' and the time and place of death, 'MIA, 6.19.10'.

Ryan sighed, "Okay. I have no idea what this means. Maybe this is something British?" He paged Travers. "Maybe he knows what that all means. So, you're on the case now? With me?"

Natalia looked gloomily at the sheet, "Apparently. Looking at this, I'd rather not…"

The door opened, and Travers got in, "Ryan, I got your message. What's the matter?"

Ryan handed him over the sheet, "Read this, and tell me what it says."

Travers took the paper. After a few seconds, he shrugged, "How am I supposed to read this when I don't even know what language it is?"

"It's Nicole's handwriting, so it's probably English."

Travers shook his head, "I very much doubt that." He glanced at the door when Valera entered, "Have you found her?"

Valera nodded, "She's at the coffee bar, downing her sorrow in Latte Macchiato. What's going on here?"

Ryan took the paper backfrom Travers. "We're trying to decipher Nicole's cryptogram. I'll call San Francisco and have them bring the _Zodiac_ over. He's the only person in the world who could possibly know what she means… Oh, damn, they never caught him. So I'm just going to have to go to the coffee bar and have her translate it for me."

Valera rolled her eyes, "You better leave her for the now. Show me." As Ryan handed her over the paper, she read, "'Hubby was at WSWDWTDS with brother and… nurse. Need to check. Need to check Biggie's letter. Need to change battery of the Mercedes.' What's there not to understand?"

Ryan scratched his head, "Siamese twins connected by brains. Great. So tell me, what does 'WSWDWTDS' mean?"

She pointed at the clover Nicole had drawn next to it. "Irish. She prolly means the pub downtown that opened up a few weeks ago. On the day of the murder, as I see it. The pub's called 'What shall we do with the drunken sailor'. Seems as if they were all there the night of the murder."

"And who is nurse? The waitress?" Ryan snickered.

Valera shrugged, "I don't know. But since your victim was sedated with Xanax and Midazolam, you might wanna check into it. Anything more you need translated?" When they all shook their heads, Valera left.

Ryan turned to Natalia, "It might be early, but how about a date?"

Natalia grinned, "I thought you'd never ask. Funny, though."

"What?"

"I'm sure it would have been faster and easier to just write the name down instead of writing that abnormally long abbreviation and drawing a clover next to it."

* * *

They arrived at the pub a few minutes later. There was loud cheering from inside. When Ryan opened the door to let Natalia in, he knew why. Yesterday evening's football game was shown on re-run, and the German's led 4-1.

Ryan had to grin. "Seems like Nicole has to pay for four dinners for Valera. She definitely lost that bet." The Irish were frantically celebrating every German goal, and judging from the empty glasses on the counter, they had been celebrating for a very long time. "Didn't know there was so much bad blood between the Irish and the English…"

Natalia nodded, "I wouldn't have, either. But well, those Europeans… I think the… big man behind the counter might be the boss here. Let's ask him." She walked over to the counter, "Sir? Do you have a minute?"

The red-haired, slightly over weight man turned to Natalia, "Oh, sure, young lady. What can I offer you? Would you like a beer to celebrate the German victory over those darn English pansies?"

Natalia gave him her best smile and discreetly showed him her badge, "I'm here on business, Sir. Do you remember three people that were here on the evening of the 18th July, Mr…?"

"Kelly. Eóin Kelly." He scratched his head, "To be honest, young lady…"

"Natalia Boa Vista, from the Crime Lab. This is CSI Wolfe."

"Miss Boa Vista, This was the evening when we opened. There was a whole bunch of people here. I need more information. Can I bring you something else, apart from beer?"

Natalia nodded and ordered a glass of Diet Coke, "You surely would have noticed them. They were Scottish."

"Shiver me timbers. Yes, there were some Scots here. Two, if I remember correctly. And an American!"

Natalia asked, "Were they here the whole evening?"

Kelly seemed to think, "I must admit, I don't know. There were so many people here… I do remember though that the three left together."

"And there's no chance one of your waiters remembers if they were here together for the whole evening?"

Kelly sighed, "The waitress who was here that night is on holidays now. I can call her later and ask her."

"Great!" Natalia handed him over her card. "If you remember anything else, do not hesitate to call."

"I will, young lady… sorry, Miss Boa Vista." He smiled. "And you tell all your mateys at police that no one sells beer like Eóin Kelly!"

Natalia smiled back, "I will, sir. How much do I owe you for the coke?"

"Ah, I would never ask money for a Diet Coke. I should actually pay you for drinking that shit. I can reach my waitress in two hours. I'll call you then."

* * *

When they arrived back at HQ, Ryan noticed immediately something was wrong. Something was awfully wrong. There was a puddle of blood on the parking lot, next to it stood one of the CSIs markers, and Jesse's kit. Jesse was nowhere around.

Ryan looked at Natalia. "I smell trouble. You too?"

"It's reeking."

* * *

**Ohoh, what happened? Did I actually go Mary Sue and have my Nicole end up in huge trouble? Will this be the beginning of a romance between the two? Muhahahaha. There's one way to find out. Stick around. If you feel like it, you can even leave a review ^^**


	10. I always knew you were sexy Dangerous

Noooooooooooo, of course not! ^^ No romance, no nomance. I know why. You all do, too ^^

**Disclaimer and thanks as usual :D**

* * *

**10. ****I always knew you were sexy. Dangerous.**

Ryan and Natalia literally raced into the building, looking for Jesse. They found him in the DNA lab. Natalia was breathing heavily, "Oh God, Jesse, you're okay!"

Jesse turned to them, "Yeah, I am, don't worry. The blood's not mine."

"Whose is it then?" Ryan asked.

Valera gave him a look, "I just got the sample two seconds ago. I'm no magician!"

"Calm down, Rumpelstiltskin, I was just asking! Sheesh, you need a holiday again!" Ryan said. He turned to Jesse, "What's going on? Is it one of our guys?"

Jesse sighed, "No idea. I only stumbled upon it by accident. It might even just be someone who hit a rodent or something, but I wanted to make sure…"

Ryan nodded, "Good idea. Come to think about it... Jesse, you were the one interviewing the MacLellan's and their friend, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Did they claim that they were together the whole evening?" As Jesse nodded, Ryan said, "Ah, okay. We went to the pub, and the owner is calling the waitress to check on that, so, if she says one of the brothers left, we know they were lying."

"Still, Nicole told me you ruled out the hubby and the brother…"

Ryan glanced over to Valera, "You ruled out the brother? And why does everybody but me know?"

"Because everybody else asked," she murmured while looking at her screen. "Nothing in CODIS. I'll try our personnel database."

Ryan took out his notepad; "My list of suspects is decreasing by the minute. I guess I have to go back to Grandis' workplace and check into all her recent work…" The computer gave a soft beep. "Maybe she really messed with the wrong people…"

"Oh my God!" Valera just exclaimed. When everybody turned to her, she added, her voice slightly trembling, "Has anybody seen Walter today?"

Jesse immediately blurted out, "You're kidding, right?"

"I am not!" Valera turned the screen to them. And yes, it was Walter's picture that had popped up.

Ryan looked at Jesse, who looked back at him. "The letters."

Natalia opened the door, "I'll drive!"

Ryan followed her, "Take Jesse with you."

"Why, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll crack Walter's locker."

* * *

He knelt down in front of the locker. He had never before tried to open a locker, but hell, it couldn't be that much different from a regular safe, could it? After five minutes, he had the first four numbers. He was just about to find the last number when suddenly he felt cold metal against the back of his head. _A gun._ He closed his eyes. The guy who had Walter was here. In HQ. It was an insider.

Ryan put his hands in the air and breathed deeply. He still had a chance. The gun wasn't cocked yet. "What do you want?"

A voice answered, "Why are you picking the lock on Walter's locker?"

Ryan let his hands sink again, "Are you mental? You scared the shit out of me!"

A laugh, "Come on, baby, I couldn't possibly hurt you!"

Ryan got up from his knees and faced Nicole, "You do realize that I was kidnapped and tortured not so long ago?"

"Yes. Still, why were you picking on Walter's lock?"

He filled her in quickly, "And now we're looking for the letters. Natalia and Jesse are at Walter's, I'm here, in case he left them here."

Nicole nodded; all fun was gone. "Can you really open it?"

"Yah. I was just about to find the last number when a crazed gunwoman disturbed me." He knelt before the locker again and continued his work. Finally the door popped open. Ryan turned to Nicole, a bright grin on his face. "Now, what do you say?"

Nicole moved closer, "I always knew you were sexy. Dangerous. But the thought that you could open up any door… such as the door to my flat, for instance… makes me…" Her face was now only an inch away from Ryan's, "…shiver with fear. Thank God you're not a manic stalker."

Ryan swallowed; he was only a man, after all. "Sheesh, girl, could you stop that?" He then looked into the locker. "What a mess! How are we gonna find the letters?" But Nicole had already taken a pair of gloves out of Ryan's kit and rummaged through the messy locker. "Funny, the last time you did that I had to reorganize my cupboard."

"I know. But I was there when nobody else was, so you might wanna forgive me for that." She produced a bunch of envelopes. "Here they are. Where do we take them?"

"QD."

* * *

But Cynthia Wells was on a break when they got to the Questioned Documents lab, so Ryan looked at them himself, while Nicole brought the envelopes over to Valera and Natalia for DNA. Ryan read through them all. He was now sure that whoever sent the letters was responsible for Walter's disappearance. The tone had changed considerably. While at the beginning it had been admirable, like somebody was really in love with Walter, in the last two letters, it was threatening. _I will get you, no matter what. You might be tall, but I'm stronger. I will hunt you down. _Ryan sighed; that explained why Walter had been so nervous yesterday. The man was scared.

He raised his head when Nicole entered. Travers was with her. She asked, "Did you find something?"

Ryan shook his head, "Nothing. Except for the tone. Walter must have been scared to death."

Nicole read over the last letter. "Why was he so happy anyways?"

"The first letters sounded different. If I didn't know better, I'd say there are two different…" He stopped in mid-sentence. "Give me the letter back!" As Nicole did, he compared the first and the last letter. They looked the same. Typed in Garamond .12, signed with a 'D'. But then he noticed it. Somebody else who wasn't a linguist probably would have missed it. But Ryan's eye for detail made up for the lack of linguistic knowledge. He handed both letters to Nicole and motioned Travers to read them too. "Nicole. You have a degree in English, right?"

"Right."

"What was your thesis about again?"

"Police statements and speech."

"That's a forensic field, right? Forensic linguistics?"

"Yah."

He smiled a bit. "Read the letters. Both."

Nicole frowned, but did as she was asked. She read both the letters. Then she said, "Long story short: Two writers. Definitely. One American, one British."

"One hundred percent?"

"Yeah." She looked at Travers, who only nodded. "What do you want to do now?"

Ryan bit his lower lip, "We need to wait for Valera and Natalia to get DNA. If they don't…"

Nicole and Travers both understood. How were they supposed to find Walter? Nicole looked at the letters again, "The style's different too. As well as the tone. You ask me, the one who wrote the first letters didn't even intend to meet Walter, let alone hurt him. And, if you ask me, he's better educated… Oh, I always say 'he'. I mean, 'they'. It could be a woman."

"Do you think it's one of the lab?"

Travers shook his head, "No. There are two British people here. Nicole and me. I didn't write it. And hopefully neither did she. The first writer is definitely NOT from the lab."

"The second?"

Both shrugged, and Travers said, "It's anyone's guess."

Ryan looked at the letters again, "But it means the two know each other. How else would Writer 2 know about the letters Writer 1 wrote?"

Nicole wiggled her nose, "True…"

Ryan sighed, "I cannot just stand here. Come on, let's go to the DNA lab."

* * *

They sat on the tables in the DNA lab when the first result came. Ryan had told Natalia and Valera they needed to run every single envelope to find the DNA of both writers.

Now, Valera's computer gave the much awaited beep. Valera looked at the screen. "Guys, you won't believe it."

"What, a match in CODIS?" Ryan asked.

She shook her head. "The DNA matches the killer of Grandis MacLellan."

"WHAT?" Nicole and Ryan both jumped from the table and checked the screen. Then Ryan said, "Wow. That's… wow. If only we could find out if he's Writer 1 or Writer 2."

Nicole laughed, "Judging from the fact that he's the killer, I'd say number 2."

Ryan had to admit she had a point. "Still, it would be better… You said Writer 2 is the American, right?" As Nicole nodded, he said, "That adds up with what your friend said. The Italian. That the order for the food was placed from a man with an American accent."

"Okay, so we know Grandis' killer was American. Which is not that rare in the United States. We need something really…"

Now Natalia's computer beeped. She could literally touch the anxiety that was in the room. She took a breath. "No match in CODIS."

Ryan asked, "The killer?"

"No." She looked up. "Daniel MacLellan. A 100% match." Then her cell phone rang, "Excuse me. Yes, Natalia Boa Vista? Yes, Mr Kelly. You did? What did she say?" A pause. "I understand. Yes, that's a big help. Thanks you." She turned to Ryan. "The waitress states that Robert Donovan was absent for at least two hours in between."

Ryan breathed out, "So, they were lying."

Nicole shook her head, "Daniel MacLellan stated in an interview that he doesn't remember a lot from that night. He claims he drank too much. It's Marcus. Marcus is in it. Donovan left, and Marcus got his brother so pissed that he forgot all of it."

"But that means… Donovan wrote the last letters. Donovan killed Grandis." Natalia swallowed, "And he has Walter now."

Ryan got up, "Believe me. Not for long. Not for long."

* * *

**We're getting closer to the end... Will they find Walter? How?`Where? When? Why? Wow! Reviews are very much appreciated :D**


	11. You're a coward, Wolfe, you know that?

**"You're an idiot." "I almost made it." Emmy worthy line.**

**Disclaimer: The same procedure as every chapter.  
**

* * *

**11. ****You're a coward, Wolfe, you know that?**

It took them only 30 minutes to assemble a SWAT team in the area where Robert Donovan lived. It was just around the corner of the pub, and Eóin Kelly was more than happy to help Natalia. He let the SWAT team use the floor above the bar so that they could target Donovan's flat.

Ryan and Nicole, both with their guns drawn, stood in front of Donovan's door. Ryan cleared his throat, "Miami Dade Police. Mr Donovan, open the door please." Not a sound was heard in the flat. Ryan motioned to Nicole to watch his back. One last time, he yelled "Donovan, this is CSI Wolfe speaking. Open the door now or I'll open it for you!" Still, not a sound. Ryan took a deep breath, mentally counted to three, and then kicked the door open.

The sight that awaited him in the big living room was nothing Ryan would forget anytime soon. Walter was there. Alive. His hands were duct taped together in front of his stomach. A piece of duct tape was over his mouth. He was sitting on his knees. Next to him stood Robert Donovan, a gun pointed at Walter's head.

Now, Donovan smiled, "Drop your guns, or he's dead. I'm not kidding."

Ryan didn't react, "You drop your gun, Donovan. Give up. You will never escape. We know you killed Grandis. Your game is over!"

Donovan laughed, "Oh, Wolfe, come on. Don't be kidding me. Now, drop that gun." Ryan bit his lip and dropped his gun. Donovan looked at Nicole, "You too, bitch. Drop the gun, or I shoot him." She did what she was told. "Great. Now, that we have this settled, I'm gonna need to get out of here. I'm gonna need a hostage to achieve that." Now, as you may have noticed, Mr Simmons here is not really the best choice for a handy hostage… So, I'll leave him alive if one of you two agrees to come with me. I'll even give you two seconds to discuss it."

Ryan shook his head, "No need to discuss it. She goes!"

Nicole frowned, "And people ask me why you don't have a girlfriend." But she shrugged and walked over to Donovan, hands in the air.

Ryan watched as Donovan bound Nicole's hand behind her back roughly. It hurt him to see his best friend being treated like this. But he had a plan. And Nicole knew he had; he could tell from the look in her eyes. So she just endured the roughness of Donovan's grip.

Donovan looked at Ryan now, "You're a coward, Wolfe, you know that? Having a girl taking the heat for you." He held the gun against Nicole's cheek. "What if I kill her now? I could do it, you know? But that won't help a bit. So I'll just do what I planned to…" He caressed Nicole's face with his gun, then brought it down hard on Walter. Walter went down. "Okay, I got rid of that one." Now, Wolfe, I want you to listen carefully. You stay here and look after Simmons. If I see you or any cop near me, she's dead. If I manage to get out of the country, she lives. Do you understand that?"

Ryan nodded, "I understand, Sir." He then gave Nicole a look, "Sorry. But I have a family."

Nicole looked back, face dead serious, but her eyes had that certain sparkle to it. The _I'm addicted to the thrill_ sparkle. "Yeah, I know. Coward."

Ryan let them walk away. And then everything went fast. Nicole passed the spot where both the guns were lying. She pretended to trip, but in the process kicked Ryan's gun towards him. Ryan caught it and shot. Donovan, his hand still clenched tightly around Nicole's arm, went down. Dead.

Ryan raced towards them, "Holy crap, that was close. Nicole, you're alright?" He freed her arm from the grip. "I'm sorry, Nicole, but…"

She moaned, "Stop apologizing, I'm fine! Go, check on Walter!"

Ryan did. Walter was alive, only unconscious. Ryan grabbed his cell phone and called the head of the SWAT team, and an ambulance. Then he freed Walter of the tape. He quickly checked if Walter was injured anywhere else besides his head. Everything was alright. "He's okay, as far as I can see. Paramedics are on their way."

"Great. Can you help me now?" Nicole was on her back, wiggling like a beetle, trying to get the tape off her hands.

Ryan grinned and helped her. Cautiously, he cut the tape. "How did you know I had a plan?"

She rubbed her wrists, "Because if you hadn't, you would have asked him to take you with him. Come on, everybody who knows you knows that you would never, ever, ever, put someone else's life on the line to save your own."

Ryan smiled; at least somebody had noticed! "Thanks for your trust. I trusted in you too, you know?"

"How?"

"That you would remember to kick the gun towards me. Everything okay with you? Nothing broken from the fall?"

"Nah, don't worry." She breathed out. "Funny though. This morning, we had nothing to go on. Stetler actually threatened to assign me to Traffic Control. And only a few hours later… the case is closed."

"It isn't. We don't know yet if Daniel and Marcus were on it."

She grimaced, "I know. I just hoped you wouldn't notice."

* * *

They waited until Walter was taken to the hospital. He had woken up just before the paramedics had come, and had immediately told them what he knew. It wasn't much though. And since Donovan was dead, they had nothing to go on. Now, Natalia and Ryan were standing in Donovan's flat, going over everything.

Natalia found a box of Xanax, "I think it's safe to say that he did it."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah. Even without the final DNA proof." He sighed, "I hope Nicole and Frank find something that helps us find out whether or not Marcus and Daniel were in on it."

Natalia bagged the box, "You know, I doubt it with Daniel. He was always cooperative. And his letters sounded nice enough."

Ryan leaned against the nearest wall, "I don't know. I mean, why did he write the letters at all? He's married with children."

Natalia gave him a look, "Have you ever seen _Brokeback Mountain_?"

"Actually, I did." He thought about it. "I see what you mean. Apparently some people still have to be afraid to come out, and rather live their lives pretending they are straight instead of living how they feel and risk social isolation."

Natalia was impressed, "I never thought there was a single man on this planet as understanding as that."

"Yeah, I'm great. You know what's odd? Apparently Donovan was Grandis' lover. If he killed her, of which I am dead sure, why? I don't see a motive. And why the letters to Walter?"

Natalia got up, "I think the letters were just a distraction. I don't think the kidnapping was part of the plan. If Tripp and Nicole bring Daniel MacLellan in, we'll probably find out."

At that moment, Ryan's cell phone rang, "It's Tripp." He picked up, "Yes Frank? I see. Yeah, we'll be there!" He turned to Natalia. "They found Daniel MacLellan. He's standing on the roof of the Miami Tower. He wants to jump."

* * *

**At least they got Walter back! LeapingSensei, I couldn't possibly hurt him :D **


	12. There's is no World Cup

**CHI CHI CHI LE LE LE! Guys, can you imagine this? It is so great it made me cry twice today. What an emotional day! This chapter is dedicated to everyone involved in what we have the honour to witness today! *if you like this leave a review* Just kidding. ^^**

**Disclaimer: See chapters before. I don't own the Miami Tower either. Thanks: See chapters before. And God.  
**

* * *

**12. There is no World Cup**

Ryan made his way to the Miami Tower in what would later probably be considered World Speeding record. When he got out of the car, he noticed Tripp looking up. As he followed the Sergeant's glance, he saw the tall figure of Daniel MacLellan, standing on the edge of the roof.

Tripp noticed the new arrival, "Hey, Ryan. Seems like he's got something to hide after all."

Ryan nodded, "Pretty much. Who's up there with him?"

"Nicole. She just paged me. He's asking for you."

"For me? Why?"

Frank shrugged, "Must be your superior interrogation skills… Go up there."

Ryan eyed the building suspiciously. "Can't he come down? I mean… the building is pretty high."

"It's 625 feet high. Now, go up. This is about saving a life, Ryan."

Ryan murmured, "I already saved two of those today." But then he walked into the building. Even more suspiciously than before, he eyed the elevator. "Do I have the time to walk the stairs?" He sighed deeply and got into the elevator, which brought him to the roof without any incidents.

* * *

Up on the roof, he was greeted with the sight of Daniel MacLellan, balancing much too near at the edge for Ryan's taste. Nicole was nowhere to be seen. "Where's my colleague?"

MacLellan answered, his voice shaking, "She's gone downstairs again. Said she's gonna bring me a cup of tea."

"I see." Ryan put his hands into his pockets, giving himself a casual attitude so that MacLellan wouldn't notice how tense he was. "Okay. They said you wanted to talk to me. I'm here. Why me?"

MacLellan swallowed, "Yer listening. Yer a friend of Walter's. Ah didn't kidnap him!"

"We know. Walter's safe. Why the letters?"

MacLellan seemed to be glad, "Oh, thank God!" Then he said, "When ah saw him at the Crime Scene… Ah've been gay me whole life. Me brother mocked me about it. When ah saw Walter, opposing me brother when Marcus wanted to attack the lassie… It just hit me. Ah knew nothing would ever happen. But ah just couldne stop meself. Ah had to write tae him. Ah never intended to do anything. And suddenly, there were these other letters on me computer. Threatening Walter. Ah dinnae ken who wrote them, but it wisne me. And then, this morning, ah came to the crime lab, with a new letter explaining everything to Walter. Ah wanted to drop it in the mailbox when ah overheard one of yer lab techs saying that Walter was missing. Ah didn't do it!"

Ryan believed the man, "I know, Daniel. We found the one who did this. And we found who killed your sister-in-law. It was Robert Donovan. He's dead. You're safe."

Daniel shook his head in disbelief, "Robert? That cannae be true! He loved her!"

"You knew it?"

"Yes, ah did. Ah confronted him aboot it. Said she was me brother's wife. He cannae do that. Ah thought he…" Suddenly, MacLellan stopped. "There wis Xanax and Midazolam missing from the hospital. A nurse reported it jist yesterday. I didn't think much aboot it, there's always some stuff missing, which people forget to write down, I talked to Robert about it… Yeh said Grandis had that in her food?" As Ryan nodded, MacLellan continued, "Robert worked as an anaesthetist technician at the hospital. He took it. Oh my god, he killed Grandis!"

Ryan said, "Daniel, do you know why he did it? Is there anything he said or did that could explain it?"

"Nah. I dinnae ken why he could have done it." He then looked at Ryan, "Am I in trouble?"

Ryan shook his head, "You're clear. We traced the letters, the threatening letters, back to Donovan. We know you have an alibi for the time Grandis was killed. Everything's okay. Now, please, come here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Whit aboot Walter? Does he hate me?"

Ryan shook his head, "Walter Simmons could never hate anybody. I'm gonna be honest: he's straight. But he would never ever hate you for falling in love with him. And I'm sure he will be devastated if you kill yourself now because of him. Trust me, and come down."

MacLellan hesitated, but finally moved away from the edge. "Thank you, Detective Wolfe. Thank you for listening. Me brother never listens."

Ryan breathed out; thank god he could now leave this shaking building. "Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Great. I hope now me brother will find some closure over Grandis' death."

* * *

Outside, Daniel MacLellan was brought to HQ to give his statement there. Ryan sat on the sidewalk outside, his knees still shaking. He closed his eyes, trying to regain some composure when he suddenly smelled the faint aroma of Alexander McQueen's _Kingdom _next to him. The most comforting smell he knew, since that night almost a year ago when that particular smell had given him the first night in a long time without nightmares. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who was there, "You actually left the roof to bring him a cup of tea?"

"I figured he could need some. He was pretty nervous." Nicole sat down next to him. "You alright? I know you're afraid of heights."

"I'm okay. I just.. I don't know. It's a feeling I have. Something's missing. Why did Donovan write the letters?"

Nicole lit up a cigarette, "I don't know. You're right, it doesn't add up. We still have no motive…" She rested her head on Ryan's shoulder. "Sheesh, I should have asked MacLellan to check up on me. My head hurts like hell from the fall earlier. I seriously thought of getting him of the roof by asking him if he's got some nice pills for me."

Ryan caressed her hair, "I told you to go to the hospital, but you said that you cannot possibly have your head checked out when you just fell when Delko lives with a bullet fragment in his." Suddenly, a bell rang in his head. "What did you just say?"

"Nice pills…"

Ryan jumped up, "That's the motive!"

Nicole, who had landed on the sidewalk when Ryan had got up, moaned, "Ouch… What? How? Why?"

"MacLellan told me that it happens every time that pills go missing. He said it happens when people forget to write down what they took. And that he talked to Donovan about it."

Nicole held her head, "I think I might have a concussion… Yeah, Donovan was a nurse."

"He was an anaesthetic technician. Nicole, he took the pills to kill Grandis, and when MacLellan confronted him about it, he wrote the letters to Walter. He probably wanted us to find out about it and book MacLellan."

"But MacLellan didn't know it was Donovan."

"But Donovan maybe thought he knew. When MacLellan talked to him, he maybe thought it was a hint, telling him to not do it again."

Nicole thought about it and then nodded, "That's probably it. But why did Donovan kill Grandis?"

"Maybe she wanted to give up on the affair. Erica told me that Grandis told her that she needed to change a couple of things in her life. Erica thought it meant divorcing Marcus. I mean, it is possible, and we cannot ask Donovan anymore…" He sighed, "I just wish I knew if Marcus was in on it. Maybe he had another reason for killing her. But we'll never know now."

Nicole got up, "Still, no reason for crying. At least we found our murderer and can enjoy the evening. Do you have plans?"

Ryan hesitated. He did have plans, yes. With Erica. But he knew he shouldn't. "I'm free tonight. Wanna watch the soccer game?"

"What football game?"

"I don't know. But it's the World Cup, so there must be a soccer game at some point…"

"There is no World Cup. Wanna go out for a drink?"

Ryan grinned. So, now that the English squad was out, the World Cup had officially ended for Nicole. "Yeah, sure. I'll just go home and change."

* * *

**So, that's it. Of course there'll be some sort of an epilogue, but the case is officially over. Likey? **

**Let's pray that they'll get the remaining guys out alive, too. Love, faith, hope.  
**


	13. I can even pronounce Korean names

**So, my friends, this is the epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nicole and Kelly.  
**

* * *

**13.**** I can even pronounce Korean names**

That evening, Ryan went to Nicole's flat to pick her up. When she sat in his car, he asked, "Where do we go?"

"I was thinking Irish pub. I heard Natalia made a friend there."

He laughed, "Yer ole Eóin Kelly. Nice guy, though. Yeah, let's go there."

They sat down with a beer in a deserted corner of the pub. Nicole downed her Guinness in one go. "Hell, I sure needed that one. Feels like home in good old Dublin!"

Ryan took a sip of his, "It does beat our coffee… So what, anything related to the U.K. is good old XY?"

"It is, yeah." She motioned to Eóin for another pint. "So… Erica and you, how is that going?"

Ryan sighed, "If only I knew what to do…" He looked at Nicole. "You wouldn't understand it."

"Try me. I understand everything. I can even pronounce Korean names."

"Let's put it this way. It's not like I'm in love with Erica or whatever. It's not even a crush. It's just… Let's not talk about it."

Nicole reached over the table and laid her hand on his, "Ryan Wolfe. Listen to me. You know I've never judged you. I won't do it now. I just think you're hurting yourself by being involved with that cutthroat bitch. And I don't want you to get hurt. I know that you don't do this just because of the sex, however mind blowing it may be. You're not that kind of guy."

Ryan let his gaze rest on her hand. Never before had he been so close to telling anyone the whole story. He knew he could trust her. But these walls he had built around himself just prevented him from getting out, as well as it prevented others from getting in. He licked his lips nervously. Then he raised his head to meet her eyes. It was genuine worry he saw, not curiosity.

He took another sip of the beer, "I know, Nicole. And don't think I don't trust you. It's just… there are some things I'd rather not talk about. Let me put it this way. Some things in my life happened that made me… reluctant to socially interact with people. I'm more of a loner, but there's a reason to it. Now, with Erica… I can get the feeling that there is somebody in this world who is not out to hurt me. Who is not out to cause me any pain. I know it's funny, because in the end she does, in her own way. But I know it, and I risk it, just to have the feeling that there is somebody who cares about me. If only for an hour." Another sip of the beer. "I'm not an idiot. I know that she's trouble. And I know that out there is somebody who will probably care more than Erica is ever capable of. But if not… I don't want to miss out on those rare occasions where somebody will treat me good for a short period of time." He smiled bitterly, "Pathetic, isn't it?"

She shook her head, "It isn't. As I said, I know you do what you do for a reason. Whatever that reason is, I'm sure it's a good one. I'm just worried. Your team is treating you like crap. Some team, I gotta say. And I am afraid that at some point something's gonna happen that will cause you to do something stupid. There's only so much a man can handle."

"Nobody knows better than me. You know, until now I always thought you had seen me as some kind of Super-Ryan with magical healing powers who doesn't seem the least bit affected by anything. I'm surprised to see that you see more than that." He took the last sip of his beer and got up. "I'll stop the thing with Erica. You don't have to worry about that anymore. But thanks for caring."

She got up too, "Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Come to me if it's too much to handle. Promise me that you won't hide from me if you feel you need to talk. I will always listen."

He laid his arm around her shoulder, "Don't I know?" He did.

* * *

When he got home later, he had a message on his answering machine. Erica. _Ryan, it's me. I'm waiting. Come over._ He deleted the message and sat down on his couch. The conversation with Nicole had told him nothing he hadn't known before. But it had been good to hear it from somebody else. Someone objective.

It was just like he had told her. After everything that had happened to him, the abuse suffered at the hands of his father, that night about a year ago with the Russian, hell, even the nail incident, he just wanted for once to be treated right. To be caressed, not beaten. To be spoiled, not punished. To be loved, not hurt. He knew Erica was definitely the wrong person for it, but she was the only one who could give it to him right now. Well, she would have hurt him, if he hadn't stopped it, but he had been willing to accept it, just for a few hours of comfort. Sure, he couldn't tell her everything. Not even a small part was known to Erica. Like why he always kept his shirt on. Why she hadn't asked about it? Because she just didn't care. And it suited Ryan. If they never got together for something serious, he preferred to not tell her anything, and to not show her his scars. It was okay.

But Ryan knew it had to stop, before it got out of control. The case was over, so there was no need to call her again. He could just go on with his life. And he would. He always had.

* * *

**This is officially the end of _Eyeliner and Cigarettes_. I admit I am a bit sad about the not so many reviews. But then again, it's quality, not quantity we all should be after.**

**I wanna say a big thank you to each and everyone who took time to review (and even create an account here), to read and put this story to their various lists. I wish again my silent readers would leave a review now that the story is finished. Special thanks go to Dragonfriend95 for BETAing the story as well as to EmilyBlake who BETAed one chapter (it's the one with the weird punctuation ^^) You girls are a big inspiration. **

**Love and peace, fergie  
**


End file.
